Percy Jackson EX
by cynder1827
Summary: Here's another story of a different Percy Jackson and this one will be different and yes I still will be continuing "A Different Percy Jackson and the Olympians" I'm just waiting for someone to get back to me on something. Anyway I hope you all will like this one as well and please enjoy.
1. The start of something strange

The start of something strange

Listen I didn't want to be involved in all of this.

Granted I would have anyway but still not this soon. If your reading this because you think this is going to be the same story you originally read then my advice to you is to just leave. This isn't going to be the same story the other guy wrote, of course when I say that it doesn't mean it hasn't happened in another dimension. Yes I said another dimension. You see there are many worlds with many choices and different outcomes of what happened. You've heard one already but know it's time for you to hear mine.

My name is Percy Jackson (but you already knew that).

This all started when I was five years old, I was with my mother, Sally Jackson the world best mom in the world. I always felt safe around her and I knew she wound do anything to keep me safe no matter how dangerous it is. She never let me go to school because it would be too dangerous for me if I did, but enough about this you want to know what I meant about the different dimension thing right?

Well as I said before it started when I was five-no actually when I was two. I started having visions of things that have yet to happen yet. I would tell my mom the whole thing and she would just tell me it was all just a dream. I really wanted to believe her but some part of me just couldn't. It kept happening even as I grew older but when I turned five that's when my world ended.

It was August 18 on my fifth birthday, my mom wanted to get me a cake for my birthday but I didn't want her to go because of a dream I had the night before. I saw her in a car crash and she was going to be asleep for a long time. However, she insisted on going and promises she'll be back no longer than an hour. So I stayed and waited for her, I started drawing other dreams I had as I waited. An hour later I heard the door bell ring and I rushed to open it and see my mom, except it wasn't her.

It was two police officers standing there and not looking happy. I asked them what they were doing here and they just frowned and asked me if I was Percy Jackson. When I told them I was they asked me to come with them and that's when I knew something bad happened. I went with them to the hospital where I was told that my mom was on her way back from the store when a drunk driver hit her. When we actually made it to the hospital they took me to my mom. When I saw her my heart broke, she looked so lifeless. The doctors told me she had a fifty, fifty chance on making it and I didn't know what to do.

The doctors asked me if she had any family I could stay with but I didn't know anyone because my grandparents were dead and I didn't know my father. So the left me with my mom to go decide what to do with me, as I waited I felt someone watching me so I turned around to see a woman standing there.

"W-who are you?" I asked her and all she did was smiled at me.

"I'm known by many names young hero, but you may call me Fate" she said smiling and I turned completely and looked at her.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked and she came closer to me,

"I have come to take you to your father, of course" she said and I was shocked.

"M-my father, but I thought he was lost at sea" I said and she shook her head.

"No my young hero your mother had to tell you that because the Gods cannot spend time with their children" she said and I was shocked.

"God-my father is a God?" I asked and she nodded,

"Yes, but not just any God young one, your father is Poseidon God of the sea" she said and I was completely shocked.

"But why would you take me to him, if the Gods aren't allowed to spend time with their children" I asked and she smiled.

"Because your destiny lies with the God, they are to prepare you for your destiny" she said and that caught my attention.

"You mean my dreams or visions?" I asked her and she nodded,

"Yes but first we need to stop somewhere" she said and I looked down and then my mom.

"But…what about my mom?" I asked and she smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do for her now, she must rest and if she wishes to then she will make it" she told me and I couldn't help but cry and look at her one last time. I kissed her on the forehead,

"I'll visit when I can mom, I promise" I said and I walked towards fate.

"Alright I'm read, but what about those police men?" I asked her and she smiled,

"Do not worry I've already handled it" she said and I nodded and we left.

The next thing I knew we were in some kind of cabin, the next thing I knew we were surrounded my wolves. I hide behind Fate as she was staring straight at the bigger wolf.

"Hello Lupa it nice to see you" Fate said as the wolf nodded.

' **Always a pleasure Atropos, but tell me what brings you her?'** Lupa the wolf asked and all Fate did was smiled.

"I wish to speck with the boy Hera gave you three years ago" she said and Lupa looked confused but nodded and left. The next thing I knew I saw Lupa come back with a boy around my age, he had blond hair, and blue eyes he also had a small scar on his upper lip.

"Percy, this is Jason Grace the son of Jupiter the roman aspect of Zeus" Fate said and pushed me closer to him as Lupa did the same for Jason.

"Jason this Is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon the Greek aspect of Neptune" Fate introduced me. We shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Percy" Jason said and I nodded,

"Likewise Jason" I said and smiled.

Fate told me to stay with Jason while she went to go talk with Lupa. As Jason and I started talking I saw that we had a lot in common. Jason told me that his mother gave him up and now he was training with Lupa to prepare him for his journey to camp Jupiter. He also told me he had an older sister named Thalia Grace, he missed her and he wished he could see her again but Lupa told him he couldn't for a long time.

I then told him about my mom and how this all started I even told him about my visions and how I knew about the accident and how much I wished I had stopped her. After our talk Lupa and Fate came back,

"We have reached an agreement" Fate said.

' **Yes during winter seasons you two will meet with two others** ' Lupa said and we smiled and looked at each other before back at them.

"But since its still summer we must leave for now Perseus" Fate said and I nodded.

"I guess I'll see you during the winter Jason" I said and he nodded.

"Yep see you later Percy" he said and we walked off.

The next thing I knew we were in front of the Empire state building and Fate took a key from the door men and we went to the six hundred floor (I know I didn't know it had one either). Once up she took me to a palace even though I was kind of busy looking at the scenery we were passing by. When we finally made it to the palace I was at double awed it was really a pretty place. When we finally made it into the throne room I was amazed that the gods were actually that tall, when we walked in they all turned to us and I hid behind fate.

"Atropos? What brings you to Olympus?" the man in the center asked.

"Lord Zeus I have come here to deliver a boy to his father" she said and they were confused until she pushed me forward and they were all looking at me and I didn't like it. I looked up at all of them and only one looked surprised to see me.

"Yes Poseidon this is Percy Jackson, your son" she said and all the other glared at him especial Zeus.

"You broke the oath!" Zeus yelled and Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Oh please brother you broke it first so don't you dare go there" Poseidon said.

"He has a point dear, and don't try to ague if it's about despising your children then I'm all for it" A woman next to Zeus said and I guess it was Hera. Zeus just signed and sat back down,

"Anyway why would you bring him here if you knew we would argue about it" A woman with gray eyes asked.

"Because my sisters and I reached in agreement" she said and that confused everyone even me.

"As you very well know when we sense someone with true potential we give them the gift of sight" she said and everyone including me was surprise.

"Wait my visions they always told me things that haven't happened yet" I said and she nodded.

"Yes Perseus, from the moment you were born we gave you the gift of signed but you could not use it until your second birthday" she said and that made since now everything I saw came true even…even my mom. I looked down and Fate put a hand on my shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do Perseus whatever you see in will come true no matter how hard it is" she said and I looked down but I nodded.

"Wait you gave Poseidon's son the gift of sight something that makes him twice as powerful then he already was?" the gray eye woman asked and Fate nodded.

"Yes he had true potential and I believe he will change the course of your future" she said and I felt more nervous than I already was.

"That's madnessAtropos why would you even consider that!" Zeus demanded but Fate wasn't fazed.

"Because Zeus he truly has potential and also his fate lies with this power and some of you" she said and now that caught their attention.

"The three of us have picked four gods that will be helping Percy as he grows" she said and they waited.

"Poseidon was one of course, you will help him with his powers, they may be different but I'm sure you can handle it" she said and Poseidon smiled and nodded. Zeus looked like he was about to argue but Fate continued.

"Athena you were our second choice" she said and ever one was actually extremely surprised to hear that.

"Me? But Atropos I hate everything about Poseidon, including his children" Athena stated and Fate nodded.

"We are aware of that, but you were the only one qualified enough to teach him about our world" Fate said and Athena wanted to argue but I guess she knew she was right.

"Artemis you as well" Fate said and now even I was surprise because what I remember from the legend of Artemis she hated all men.

"No! Appsolutely not!" she said.

"You say that as if you had much of a chose" Fate said and Artemis turned red.

"I will not take a man into my camp just to teach him something" she said and Fate looked like she was losing her potions.

"You are to teach him tracking and how to use a bow" she said,

"Then let Apollo do it" she said and Fate shook her head.

"No Perseus fate does not lie with him but with you, now if you wish to complain anymore you shall see your camp having monsters upon monsters coming after you with no breaks" Fate said and Artemis looked like she really wanted to kill something but she just sat back down. I looked at her brother who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Now that that's settled, the last god we have chosen to take care of him is Hades" she said and they looked out of this world shock.

"Hades? Hades hates all heroes why would he help in this?" Zeus asked and all she did was smile.

"We already took care of it so don't worry about it" she said before turning to me.

"Now I will leave you with them, I will see you when you visit Hades" she said and started leaving me with thirteen all powerful beings. I gulped before turning to them only to see them arguing with each other.

"There's no way I'm taking care of some seas pone!"

"Well I'm not taking care of him he's a boy!"

"That is my son not you both are talking about!"

"I say we just kill him!"

"And face the rath of the fates; please I rather face dad's rath"

"He has a point"

"Oh can we all just be grown up about this please"

"Your one to talk miss, I rather be shopping!"

"Well I rather be somewhere else then this"

"I rather be building then this"

"That is enough!" a new voice came in and we turned to see a beautiful woman with golden eyes.

"Hestia?" Zeus and Poseidon said and she looked at me.

"The Fates have given you an assignment and you rather fight, for all we know he could be the answer to the problem" she said and some looked down not liking that idea.

"She may have a point, I do not like the fact that there's another child of you three but this could help us" A woman with green eyes said.

"Exactly, yes he may be powerful but wouldn't it be better if he was on our side and not angry with you for leaving him to die, not saying you would do that Poseidon" Hestia said and they all consider it.

"As much as I hate to admit it that is a logical strategy" Athena said and the others nodded.

"Fine then we won't be killing the kid" Zeus said and I signed and looked at Hestia.

"Thank you Lady Hestia, Lady Demeter" I said and they smiled.

"Oh such a polite young man, I already like him" Demeter said. Poseidon got up and turned to a normal human size and smiled at me.

"I guess you can come with me for now, but I must ask what has happened to your mother?" he asked and I looked down.

"C-can I tell you later?" I asked and he nodded,

"Of course" he said and I thanked him. After a couple of minutes it was decided that I was going to be with Athena and Artemis during the spring seasons, Poseidon the summer and Hades the Fall, since Fate told me no make sure not to do anything during the winter season. After that I left with my father for the next couple of years my life was going to be challenging.


	2. What?

What?

 **Nine years later:**

I signed as I stared up at the sealing of the house the fates got us a while back. The Gods were nice to me after a while…well only Athena, Artemis and Hades. My dad already loved me so that wasn't really a problem. Of course being with them for about nine years you get to know people. Now I was officially the son of Poseidon and the champion of Athena, Artemis and Hades. The three told me when I get to camp they would claim me, Hades told me he couldn't claim me as one of his champions because the camp my not like it. So to show I was his champion he gave me a pure gold bracelet with an ebony jewels that was shaped like his symbol.

They told me to wait until they called because I was supposed to go intervene with a mission to save some demigods. Of course that never stopped me before, this one time a year back Athena told me her daughter went on a quest with a satyr and they could use my help so I helped them out once in a while. Then there was this other time last summer when the camp was in danger and there was a quest to find the Golden Fleece. I followed Annabeth and a Cyclops named Tyson who apparently was my half brother get to the Princess Andromeda a cruise ship that holds monsters and demigods who turned agents the Gods, then I helped them get to a girl named Clarisse's ship and a few other things.

I even saw Thalia coming out of her tree because of the Golden Fleece. That of course meant I told Jason who was surprise she was even a tree in the first place. Of course Frank and Piper had no clue what we were talking about but hay they will someday. Oh where are my manners let me introduce two other demigods who joined our little group: Frank Zhang so of Mars the roman aspect of Ares and Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite the Greek aspect of Venus.

"So you're getting a quest?" Piper asked and I shook my head.

"Not exactly, I'm just going to help out a mission to safe some kids" I said and she nodded.

"Well I hope that does well" Frank asked and I nodded.

"Yeah so do I but according to the fates they've been in the lotus hotel and casino since WWII" I said and they were surprised.

"So technically you are saving two kids who are in the late seventies to early eighties?" Jason asked and I nodded.

"Yeah pretty much" I said and then I heard Piper laugh.

"What?" I asked and smiled at her and she shook her head,

"Nothing just that I never so you in something like that before" she said and I looked down. She was right I never wore so much white before, I was wearing a very light shade of blue boots with a snowflake charm on it, I was also wearing white pants and a white shirt. I was also wearing a long tailed coat with blue designs at the bottom of it as well as the sleeves and where the coat goes down and becomes a V. I was given white fighting gloves because we learned early on that I fight better with my fist.

"Your one to talk McLean" I said and I looked to see was a light green shirt with a brown jacket, a gold belt, and a V shape shirt that was green turned and turning brown with short black leggings and black heeled combat boots she also a knife so she could defend herself.

"Well yeah I look like a forest but at least I don't like the sky" she said then looked at Jason who was wearing a white shirt with a sky blue jacket that had clouds on the bottom of it and had yellow on the sleeves. He was also wearing dark blue pants and a chain on his side that has a feather charm that turns into a golden sword with handles that looked like wings and he was hearing shoes that had three colors: Sky blue, yellow, and dark blue.

"Well at least I look better then you" he said and then the two began arguing about it.

I looked at Frank who was smiling at them. He was wearing a forest green hoody with dark green spick design on his sleeves and hoody, he also had a picture of a snake on the front of his jacket with a designed of an X that was dark green. He wore black pants and black combat boots; he was also given a bow with arrows because that's what he's good at. The think is the Gods don't know about this place only Lupa and the fates, they said our destinies lie together so we should become friends sooner.

I signed before a note popped out of nowhere and I read it:

 **Dear Percy,**

 **It is time for you to help the mission; the mission is at Westover Hall in Maine. We're sure that Dusk knows the way. Good luck and be careful.**

 **Athena**

I closed the note and threw it in the fire,

"Well it's time for me to go, wish me luck" I said.

"Since when did you start believing in luck?" Jason asked and I smiled at him,

"Since I'm now going to meet demigods that have no idea who I am or where I come from" I said and they nodded.

"Point taking, good luck Percy" Piper said and I nodded.

"Just remember Jason's in charge until I come back" I said and Piper rolled her eyes.

"How come he always gets to be in charge?" she asked.

"Because I'm his lieutenant, therefore I'm in charge when he's not" Jason said,

"Pretty much what he said" I said and I heard Frank laugh at us as I walked out and the two began arguing again.

If you're wondering who Dusk is, he's my partner: a wyvern dragon. I found Dusk when I turned nine he was apparently a baby dragon. When I took him to the fates they told me he was about my age and that I should take care of him because he was the only Shadow Dragon ever found and so I took care of him and now we take care of each other. I mean he will literally fallow me everywhere, besides the three he's one of my closes friends and I trust him. The fates said that a shadow dragon can shadow travel, turn invisible and control the shadows. He was a black dragon with dark purple designs on him, and he had purple eyes. He was wearing a crystal blue collar with a picture of a snowflake to show he was with me.

I saw Dusk lying on the ground with Skyler cleaning his feathers. Skyler is a thunderbird one of the only birds that has control over lightning and one of the rarest birds you can fine. He had dark blue eyes, and he has bright yellow feather with three long feathers on top of his head and it had sky blue color tips. Jason was the one to find him, he also had a collar with a sky symbol on it to show he was with Jason, he could also shrink. Next to him was Terra, Pipers partner he's a forest wolf and one of the bigger one, he has forest green eyes and his fury in brown with a few black spots here and there. He could easily navigate a forest with ease. He was also wearing a collar with a feather on it to show he was with Piper, because she was half Native American.

Lastly there was Serpent, Frank's partner and also a Basilisk, he had dark green scales with yellow eyes. For those of you know about a Basilisk then you know that if you star at them in the eye you'll die. However; the one think you don't know is that it depends if they want to kill you or not. He also had light green lines going down his body. He was also wearing a collar with a picture of a bow.

I smiled at them, and I was grateful to have them around. I knew I couldn't stay so I walked over to Dusk.

"Dusk it's time to go" I said and he looked up and got up and started walking over to me and I patted his forehead before hopping onto his back.

"Athena said you knew the way, so lead on" I said and he nodded before taking off. It took a long time so by half way we took a short cut. By short cut I mean shadow travel, if you haven't shadow traveled before then I suggest you go to a roller costar ride in the dark and there you have it. When we finally got there I saw that the school looked like a castle from a long time ago. I told Dusk to set me down out of site so he did. Once we landed I got off of him and started walking, Dusk pushed my back and I looked at him and smiled and patted him head.

"Alright Dusk you can come with me, but stay with me I don't want to go looking for you" I said and he nodded then shrank down to a smaller size him. He climbed onto my shoulder and I walked to the front door. However; I quickly backed off when I saw the door open and three people got pushed out. I recognized one of them as Thalia Grace, Jason's big sister. The other two must have been the demigods they were supposed to be saving. I stayed hidden until I saw them heading into the woods and I fallowed them.

After I managed to climb on a tree I jumped one after another until I finally found them and I started listening to what they were talking about.

"Look Dr. Thorn if it's money you want then you're not going to get any, Nico and I, we're orphans we're all we have left" the girl demigod said.

"Shut up girl!" the guy said and I was guessing he was Dr. Thorn.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" a boy yelled and I could tell he was scared but he also wanted to protect his sister. Dr. Thorn laughed,

"Oh trust me Mr. Di Angelo, worst things are coming, I'm the least of your problems" Dr. Thorn said laughing still.

"What problem?" Thalia asked as they continued walking,

"You three have a chance to join us, chose not to, well there are mouth to feed. The great stirring is underway" Dr. Thorn said and I was shocked. Athena told me about it once; it's when all the worst monsters wake up.

I knew I had to hurry and help them before it's too late. When they entered and opening I knew that was my chance.

"Wow taking two demigod's hostage just to insure the third that's so cowardly!" I shouted at him and he turned as did the three.

"Who's there?!" Dr. Thorn shouted,

"Oh nobody important or I could be the most important one here" I said he started growling.

"That is not what I asked!" he shouted.

"Eh yes it is you asked 'who's there?' you never specifically asked what's my name, were am I, why I'm here" I said and I heard him growled louder and the three laughed.

"You three shut up, now why not come out here and face me like a demigods!" he shouted,

"Are you sure you want that, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your prisoners" I stated.

"Yes!" he shouted,

"Alright" I said and jumped out of the tree and I jumped on his head which caused him to fall on his face and I landed on my feet in front of the three who were looking at me. Thalia and the girl were looking at me in confusion while the boy stared at me in awe.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson" I said and that really made them even more confused. Dr. Thorn got back up and looked at me,

"Well what do we have here another strong demigod, the general will defiantly want to meet you" Dr. Thorn said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't want to see Atlas right now" I said and he growled.

"Why you little!" he shouted before pouncing at me but thankfully I was fast, I kicked him in the stomach which caused him to back up in pain.

"Well daughter of Zeus are you going to help me or not?" I asked her and she got out of her daze and took out her spear and shield.

"As for you two get somewhere safe, and Dusk keep an eye on them" I said and Dusk nodded and jumped onto the boys shoulder, who looked at him in awe then the girl started dragged her brother away and Thalia and I started fight.

After a few minutes I saw Thalia grow tired and I knew I was getting tired. Then something strange happened to the Manticore, it's as if some force pushed him down. I looked down to see footprints and there was only one person I know who can turn invisible: Annabeth. Then I saw Grover coming down from the forest and those two started helping.

"Hey Thalia who's he?" Grover asked pointing to me,

"Well he's-" she started but didn't finish because of Annabeth.

"You the guy who helped us on the quest for the master bolt and the Golden Fleece" Annabeth said and I nodded.

"Good eye daughter of Athena" I said and she smiled. We turned back to Dr. Thorn who was charging again. Then we started hearing something from the woods, something that sounded like a hunting horn and then I knew who was coming. Then out of no were a bunch of girls come out and I knew they were the hunters of Artemis. I smiled when I saw Zoë come out as well as Artemis.

"The hunters" Annabeth said and I looked at Thalia.

"Great…" she said and looked down,

"Permission to fire My Lady?" Zoë asked.

"No this is agent's ancient law!" Dr. Thorn shouted. Artemis shook her head,

"Not so the hunting of all wild beasts is within my domain, and you are a wild beast. Permission granted Zoë" Artemis said and Dr. Thorn growled louder.

"Fine but if I'm going down I'm taking them with me!" Dr. Thorn yelled and waked Thalia with his tail and she ended up hitting me and we almost fell over the cliff. Luckily I grabbed the side of the cliff and I grabbed Thalia as well. Dr. Thorn was right on top of us,

"No!" I heard Annabeth yelled and I saw Dr. Thorn go back a few steps.

"Get out of the way!" Artemis said and then I heard Zoë yelled out fire.

"No!" Thalia said as we saw Dr. Thorn get shot at. Thankfully all the arrows missed Annabeth but Dr. Thorn and her started falling. However; Dr. Thorn's tail was caught, I looked up to see that Dusk turned back to his normal size and he was looking at me.

"Good boy Dusk" I said and he nodded which caused the other two to shake,

"Tell this infernal beast to let go of my tail!" Dr. Thorn yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth are you ok?" Thalia asked Annabeth while she was still hanging on for dear life.

"Yes, but you have to tell him to let go!" she shouted and we both looked at her like she's crazy,

"Annabeth if that thing-"

"Dragon!"

"Whatever, let's go then you'll fall" Thalia claimed but Annabeth shook her head,

"I know but with the way Dr. Thorn is trying to break free he'll also fall and he won't be able to save all of us" she said then stared at me.

"You'll come find me right? Like you normally do" she said and I looked at her and stared at her gray eyes for a minute before nodded.

"I normally do, don't I?" I asked and she nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded and I saw it in her eyes that she was sure. I looked at Dusk, who was also looking at me,

"Let go Dusk" I said and he looked at me like he wanted me to be completely sure about this and I nodded.

"I'm sure" he said and he nodded before letting go of Dr. Thorn's tail and we watched as Dr. Thorn and Annabeth disappeared into the darkness. I was so distracted that my hand started loosening up and we started falling but luckily Dusk grabbed my sleeve and pulled us up. Once we were up Thalia looked down, probable looking for Annabeth. I patted Dusk's head,

"Thanks again boy, couldn't have made it without you" I said and he licked my cheek and I laughed. We turned to see Artemis and Zoë coming towards us, I also saw that Grover brought over the two new demigods with him.

"So cool I didn't know he could grow" the boy said and I smiled at him.

"Yes this is his full size, he can shrink so he can go with me anywhere" I said and he was in awe.

"Do you want to pet him?" I asked and he looked exited about that,

"Really?!" he asked and I nodded and the boy came closer and Dusk let him pet him. Then I saw Artemis starting to speak,

"I see you've already gotten acquainted with these demigods" she said and I smiled,

"Well no, I only know Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. I have no idea who this two are" I said pointing to the two new ones.

"Oh sorry, my name is Nico Di Angelo. That's my big sis Bianca" Nico said and I smiled at him,

"Pleasure Nico" I said and I saw him blushing a little bit. I turned back to Artemis who was looking around.

"We should set up camp and rest up for a little bit, Zoë get some hunters to retrieve our guest belongings" Artemis said and Zoë nodded before turning to me.

"Hello Percy, Dusk" she said and I nodded and Dusk roared,

"Hey Ze good to see you so soon" I said and she smiled and nodded and walked off. That's when Bianca spoke up,

"Wait a minute!" she yelled and pointed to each one of us,

"Who are you people?" she asked and Artemis smiled at her,

"I am Artemis goddess of the hunt, these are my hunters" she said and Grover and Nico were in awe,

"Lady Artemis, this is such an honor" he said and bowed,

"And you've already meet Perseus one of my most trusted advisor and my champion" she said smiling at me and I returned it. I looked at Grover, who was still bowing,

"Get up goat boy we have a more important matter, like Annabeth is gone!" Thalia said and Grover got up and looked down.

"Yes Annabeth was a brave maiden, if she can be found then we will" Artemis said then she turned to Nico and Bianca.

"Now as for you two, do you know who your parents are?" she asked and Nico was about to say something but Bianca covered his mouth,

"No all we know is that there's a trust found in our name" she said and we all just stared at her which she apparently didn't like,

"What it's the truth!" she claimed and I looked at Artemis who just nodded at me and looked back at the two.

"Regardless I wish to speak with you Bianca in private" she said and Bianca looked confused,

"What about me?" Nico asked and Artemis considered him before smiling,

"Perhaps you would like to talk with Percy, this is actually his first time around demigods…well at least on a mission anyway" she said and I looked down. Just because I couldn't tell them about who I meet doesn't mean I couldn't tell them in general. Nico nodded excitedly and went back to petting Dusk on the head. I watch as Artemis and Bianca walked away leaving me with Nico, Grover and Thalia.

"Oh I hate them so much" Thalia said and Grover looked at her,

"Oh come one Thalia there not that bad" he said and she glared at him before putting the hat she got from the ground away and walked off fallowed by Grover. I looked back at Dusk and Nico,

"Would you like to ride on him?" I asked and he smiled at me,

"Really, Can I?" he asked and I nodded.

"Cool!" Nico said before I helped him onto Dusk's back,

"Just don't pull on his spicks to hard, ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're not going to get on him?" Nico asked and I shook my head,

"No I only get on him when we're going somewhere else" I said as we started walking towards camp.

"So Artemis said this is your first time around demigods?" Nico asked and I nodded,

"Technically yes, I mean I've helped Grover and Annabeth from the shadows sometimes but I've never interacted with other demigods…as much" I said and he nodded before we made it to the middle of the camp where Dusk laid down and started taking a nap. I helped Nico down his back and we sat down, next to Nico was a backpack which I was guessing was his because he opened it and took out some figuring's and cards.

"What's that?" I asked him and he looked at me,

"Mythomagic, I've got every single one except for one" he said and I nodded.

"That's still impressive" I said and I saw him blush and looked down,

"So when did you start collecting it?" I asked and he thought about it for a moment.

"A year ago, after that I...don't remember, weird" he stopped and stared thinking about it again,

"Hey there's no harm in not remembering something's" I said and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Percy" he said and I nodded and then we started talking about me. Like where I came from, who's my parent? Etc. I answered most of he's questions the best I could but others I didn't want to answer so I asked him to change his question.

"Ok, why do you have a tiara and a locket?" he asked and I looked at the tiara on my forehead. It was supposable made out of sapphire and forged from one of the oldest dragons that ever lived. Well according to Fate anyway, as for the locket well it was also given to me by Fate and she 'it will be clear one day' and sadly that day hasn't come.

"I don't exactly know the reason why for the tiara, it was given to me and all she said was 'someday you will understand' the same goes for the locket, but I still don't" I said and he smiled and nodded. He took a closer look at the locket,

"Is that suppose to be Hades symbol?" he asked and I nodded.

"That's so cool" he said. That's when Zoë came out of nowhere,

"Percy Lady Artemis wishes to talk to you" she said and I nodded. I didn't want to leave Nico by himself so I woke up Dusk and told him to keep an eye on Nico which he reluctantly agreed to it. I walked with Zoë until we finally reached Artemis's tent. Once inside I saw Bianca sitting right in front of Artemis, Artemis told me to site and tell her all that I heard when I was spying on them. I told her that the great stirring has started and they were searching for the Ophiotaurus, also that the General was apparently free.

"The General, that's imposable!" Zoë stated and Artemis got up,

"It's just as I feared I must start hunting for the beast, and bring it to Olympus. This will be the proof I need to convince the counsel how serious the danger is" Artemis said. Zoë looked scared but she nodded,

"I will get the hunters and we shall begin the hunt at once" she said but Artemis shook her head.

"No I fear it will be too dangerous for the hunters, I must go at it alone, you and the hunters will go to camp half-blood" she said and to say Zoë was shocked was an understatement,

"What but my lady we hate it there!" Zoë said.

"I know but you must stay somewhere else until I return and camp if the only safe place as of right now" Artemis said and Zoë looked down,

"Besides they re-build the cabin you guys accidently destroyed, and I'm sure Mr. D is no longer mad about it, besides cabin eight is yours to use" Artemis finished. Then she turned to looked at Bianca,

"And if she accepts then you will have another one joining you" she said. I looked at Bianca who was looking down.

"They asked me to join the Hunt" she said and I looked back to Artemis,

"If you join us you will gain immortality, free of responsibility, and a new family, us" Zoë said and Bianca looked up,

"Free of responsibility…a new family" she said as if it was a dream.

"But Bianca what about Nico?" I asked and Artemis spook instead,

"She will still be allowed to visit from time to time, but he will have to go to camp" she said and I nodded, I knew I couldn't change Bianca's mind this was her chose to make no one else's. We looked at Bianca, who was looking down, than she looked up,

"What do I have to say?" she asked and I saw Artemis and Zoë smile and I looked down,

"Say this 'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis'" Zoë said,

"I-I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis" Bianca repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of man, and accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt" Zoë said and Bianca repeated what she said.

"Is that it?" Bianca said and Ze nodded,

"If Lady Artemis accepts it then yes" Ze said,

"I accept" Artemis said and that's when a cold breeze came in and Bianca breathed deeply.

"I feel stronger" she said and smiled. Zoë put a hand on her shoulder,

"Welcome sister" she said smiling.

"Remember your oath, it is now your life" Artemis said and Bianca nodded,

"Zoë go tell the Hunters to break camp, and bring Bianca with you" Artemis said and she nodded and left, before Bianca left she turned to me,

"I'm sorry Percy but I really want this, I really do" she said and left which just left me with Artemis. It was quiet for a few minutes until she spoke,

"I know it wasn't right of me to ask her to do that after what happened but she disserves another life" Artemis said and I nodded,

"I know Artemis and I can respect that but, what about her brother, he's only ten and if you haven't notice he's shy" I said and she nodded,

"Yes I've notice, but he looked comfortable around you" she said and I looked down.

"Yeah I've notice as well, but he has no family he will have to stay there for the whole year, I can't stay I still have training with you, Athena, dad, and Hades also I'm can't go to camp every winter" I told her and she nodded.

"That's understandable Percy but that boy needs to learn how to handle things on his own" she said and stud up.

"I'm sorry but I must stop this conversation here, I must summon my brother so he can take the hunters and the others to camp, but I'm sure you'll be taking Dusk right?" she asked and I nodded and she nodded and left. The only thing I knew is that my first day at camp just got more complicated.


	3. Camp life

**Camp Life**

When Artemis and I got out of her tent I saw that Bianca and Nico were talking and I was guessing it was about her joining the hunters because Nico looked upset and started walking away. I saw Dusk coming towards me and I patted his head,

"I think you should go fallow that boy, my brother will be her soon" Artemis said and I nodded and I told Dusk to stay here while I went to go check on Nico. I managed to find him behind a tree and he looked to be crying.

"Nico, are you alright?" I asked as I sat down next to him. I saw that he shack his head lowly but he still didn't talk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him but he still only shock his head and said nothing. I was never really good at this because I never really had to deal with this. I signed,

"Nico do you want to be alone for a while?" I asked him. I think he was thinking about it because it took him a while to answer me. When he did answer me he raised his head and looked at me, I saw that his eyes were red from crying and he looked like he was trying to calm his breathing.

"H-how could she just leave me like that, one minute she was just my sister and the next she's a part of this stupid girl group" he said and I looked down. I knew what it was like losing your only family and I knew that this must be hard for him. I put a hand on his shoulder,

"I know how hard it is when you lose the only family you have, but don't you want her to be happy?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"But she was happy when it was the two of us, I…was happy" he said and looked down and started crying again. I signed and looked down and started thinking, than I thought of something so I came closer to him and hugged him. I felt him freeze up before calming down and hugging me back. My jacket was getting a little wet but I didn't care I just continued rubbing his back as he continued crying. After a couple minutes he started calming down and raised his head.

"S-sorry about that" he said and I shook my head,

"It's not a problem Nico, but do you feel any better?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah I'm better" he said and I smiled,

"Good," I said and stud up "Now how about we go back to the others?" I asked him reaching my hand out to him. He smiled and nodded and grabbed my hand, I helped him up and we went back to go find the others. Once back I saw a shiny bus with some of the hunters already inside, outside I saw Thalia, Grover, Zoë and Artemis. We walked towards them, Dusk came up to me again and nudged me and I smiled,

"I know boy don't worry" I said as I saw Artemis came towards us and I felt Nico hide behind me as Artemis stopped in front of us.

"Percy I am off so be careful when you get there" she said and I nodded before she ran off into the woods. The three of us started walking towards the bus were I saw Ze already going in and Thalia was in the driver's seat.

"Does she even have a drivers license?" I asked Grover who was still outside the bus. He turned towards me and shook his head,

"Unfortunately no, she hasn't exactly had the time to yet" he said and I shook my head. I was so glad I only trust Dusk with flying.

"Well good luck with that I'm just going to meet you there with Dusk" I said as I looked at Dusk who was already ready to go. I walked towards him before I heard Grover asked,

"And Nico's going with you?" he asked and I was about to asked what he meant before I looked down to see Nico was still holding on the tail of my coat.

"Nico why aren't you going with your sister and the other?" I asked him and he just looked up at me before looking at the bus. I turned towards the bus as well to see some of the hunters laughing and Bianca was looking at the opposite direction, and I was guessing she was embraced. I signed and nodded at Grover,

"Yeah he's coming with me" I said and Grover nodded before telling Grover that their ready to go. I looked back at Nico and kneeled before brushing his check with my thumb to whip of one of his tears.

"Hey it's going to be alright, tell yah what when we get there well talk, ok?" I asked and he smiled a little and nodded. I helped him onto Dusk's back and I sat right behind him.

"Ready when you are Dusk" I said and he roared before started flapping his wings and took off. As we started flying I saw that the others taking off. I looked at Nico to see if he was ok, what I saw was a mixture of sadness and excitement. I thought of it for a minute before I got an idea,

"Hey Nico wan to see some something cool?" I asked him and he turned to look at me for a minute before smiling and nodded. I smiled and patted Dusk's neck he turned his head to look at me.

"It's time for a little shadow traveling pal" I said and he nodded before he started to go up.

"What's shadow traveling?" Nico asked and I smiled at him,

"You'll see" I said and once Dusk was high enough he stared going down.

"What's he doing?!" Nico asked and I laughed,

"As I said Nico, you'll see" I said as we continued going down. I noticed that the sun was about to reach were we're going but I knew Dusk was fast enough to make it. Within the seconds we reached the ground and were surrounded by the shadows. Once Dusk got back up I saw that we made it to some kind of camp and I knew that had to be camp half-blood. I got off of Dusk and then looked at Nico who looked like he saw a ghost.

"Nico are you ok?" I asked him as he slowly got off and still looked shocked,

"Look Nico I'm sorry I thought that would be a cool experience for you, I'm sorry I scared you" I said and looked down.

"Scared me," Nico said before looking up at me "Scared me…Are you kidding that was AMAZING!" he said and then smiled.

"It was an amazing experience Percy, thank you" he said and I smiled and nodded,

"You're welcome Nico" I said and he blushed before turning to Dusk,

"And thank you for letting me ride you Dusk" he said and Dusk nodded.

 _ **Oh if only he knew I could talk**_

I laughed at him "Well that's because you barley ever talk Dusk" I said and he nodded. Nico looked at me in confusion,

"He can talk?" Nico asked and I nodded,

"Yes but I can only understand him because of my tiara as most of you like to call but I mostly like to call it a key" I said and he still looked confused.

"Why a key?" he asked. I smiled and kneeled in front of him,

"Because according to legend this key plus seven others are suppose to unlock the gates to the dimensional realm, a gate way to all other worlds" I said and he was in awe,

"And do you believe it is?" he asked me and I nodded,

"Of course you always have to believe in something or someone to see you through anything, I believe in my friends and that believe helps me through tuff decisions" I said and he looked down,

"I use to believe in my sister but now…" he said and I knew where he was going with that.

"I knew it's hard to put your trust and believe into someone else especially when they leave but over time you will find someone else to but your trust and believe in" I told him and he smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll try" he said and I nodded. After a few minutes Dusk pushed my back and I looked at him and he looked up and so did I. I saw that the sun was coming so I knew that the others were close,

"Well look who's finally here" I said but that's when I noticed that it was going up and down and it wasn't moving on a proper way and I knew something was wrong.

"Um I think we should move" I said and backed up.

"Why?" Nico asked as he looked up,

"Because I think they're going to crash!" I said and grabbed his arm and ran a little bit down and Dusk ran behind us. After we ducked for cover we heard a big crash and we saw steam. We looked over to see the bus crashed into the lake and that really caught everyone's attention. That's when I saw Grover come out first,

"Oh thank Zeus were alive!" he said and started kissing the ground and said the same thing over and over again. Then I saw Ze coming out and she looked dizzy,

"That's it! Thalia is never allowed to drive again" Ze said as she got out as did the other hunters. We walked over to them,

"Ze what happened?" I asked and she looked at Thalia who just got out of the bus.

"Oh nothing much just that Thalia does not know how to drive" she said as she went to go make sure the others were alright. After that Apollo left and Grover volunteered to take the hunters to Artemis's cabin, even though I was a hundred percent sure that they already knew the way put no one bothered so I let it go. Before Bianca left with the others she pulled Nico to the side and told him something. When she was done she waited for an answer but all Nico did was frown and walked towards me. Bianca shook her head and left.

Once Nico was over next to me and waited, technically I was just waiting for Thalia so she could take us to the big house. Once she finally stopped glaring at the hunters she signed and walked towards us,

"So I'm guessing you want to go to the big house, right?" she asked and I nodded so she nodded.

"Alright, right this way" she said and started walking, I told Dusk to shrink and he did and climbed on my shoulder and we fallowed Thalia. While walking we looked at the camp I didn't see that many people, but then again it was winter so I should have guessed.

 _ **On the bright side it's in your element**_ Dusk said and I smiled

"True" I said as we continued walking to the big house. Once there I saw a guy in a wheelchair and Dionysus.

"Hello Lord Dionysus" I said and he looked at me with his bored expression before waving and going back to his magazine.

"Oh so you must be Perseus, Lord Dionysus has um… spoken of you before" Chiron said and I shrugged not knowing what to say to that. Then Chiron looked at Nico who was still hiding behind me.

"Oh and he must be what Grover was talking about" Chiron said and Thalia nodded,

"Yes, his sister and him were the demigods Grover found at Westover hall" she said and he looked around.

"Were is his sister?" he asked and Thalia signed,

"The Hunters came" was all she said and Chiron was surprised.

"The hunters eh" he said and she nodded. That's when Grover came in with a black eye and a weird smile,

"The Hunters are all settled in" he said and I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Well Grover since you're here would you mind showing Nico here the orientation video?" Chiron asked and Grover nodded.

"Um is it rated R because Bianca won't-" then Grover cut him off,

"It's PG-13" he said and Nico nodded but instead of fallowing Grover he looked up at me as if he wanted me to go. I smiled at him,

"I don't need to watch the video so you're just going to be with Grover" I said but he didn't like that and just grab onto my tailcoat titer. I thought for a moment before I thought of something,

"But when you come back how about we look around camp together" I suggested and he smiled and nodded and walked off to fallow Grover. I looked back at Chiron, who was smiling at me.

"It would seem the boy has taken a liken to you Mr. Jackson" he said in a way that made me blush, I scratched my head and laughed.

"Yeah I get that a lot, and please call me Percy" I said and he nodded before we continued our conversation,

"So I take it that the mission was a success, but where's Annabeth?" he asked and me and Thalia looked down and I had a feeling he already knew what that meant.

"Oh there goes another one" Mr. d said and I saw Thalia getting mad and they started to argue about how if he didn't like camp then he shouldn't have angered Zeus and so on and so forth. Before any threats could be made Nico Grover came back and looked around,

"Well Grover how is our guest…um where is our guest" Chiron asked and Grover laughed nervously.

"Um about that well after we watched the video he was surprisingly not surprised about everything, and then he kind of ran off and I don't know exactly where he went off to" he said and I felt like he wanted to shrink and die. I felt bad for him if it weren't for the fact I felt something tug on my tailcoat and I looked down to see Nico. I looked back up at Dusk and winked at him and he nodded and climbed on my shoulder and he walked out.

"Um if I may say something" I said and the two looked at me while I turned a little to show them Nico who was just looking at Chiron and Mr. D, Grover signed in relief and I couldn't help but smile at him then I kneeled down in front of him.

"So how about we go look around while Thalia and Mr. D argue and Grover and Chiron try to break them off" I said as we watch it unfold. I looked at him and he nodded and we ran off to meet up with Dusk at the beach side.


	4. Quest to save Artemis

Quest to save Artemis

I spend most of the day with Nico and Dusk, Nico was trying to teach me how to play Mythomagic thing was I kind of already knew who to play, but only because of Frank kind of played with Mythomagic and he kind of tote us how to play. I kind of got the hang of it but I'm no genius at it so I lost of course but seeing Nico smile like he did was reword enough.

After that we actually walked around and during that walk around we saw the hunters practicing archery. We saw Bianca practicing with Zoë on how to use the bow properly; I looked down at Nico who was frowning, I'm guessing he didn't like Bianca having so much fun without him. I pulled him along and we went to the cabins, I looked at the Poseidon cabin and walked in and I saw that it had seashells on the walls and it even smelled like the ocean. I looked at one of the beads and I saw that it was being used and I was guessing it was Tyson's bed. I smiled as I took the bed that wasn't a bunk bed that was in the center.

I lay down as well as Dusk, I watched as Nico looked around,

"Is this Poseidon's cabin?" he asked and I nodded "Wait, does that mean you're the son of Poseidon?" he asked excitedly and I nodded.

"Yep" I said and he looked at me in awe,

"Um c-can I join you?" he asked and I looked at him for a minute before smiling and nodded and he blushed and joined me. We talked for the rest of the time before it was dinner time and we left. Since Nico was still undetermined so he had to sit with the Hermes kids and the rest of the undetermined kid. I simply just walked to the Poseidon's table and everyone just stared at me in confusion and other in awe. When I sat don't everyone looked at Chiron who was also in awe. People then gasped as I looked up to see a triton, owl and the moon. I felt a bracelet on my rest and I saw a bracelet with Hades symbol on it. Chiron stud up,

"All hail Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon and Champion of Lady Athena and Lady Artemis" Chiron said and the campers bowed even the Hunters, but then again they knew me so there, once that was done everyone started talking about me and why I just got here and etc. I sacrificed half my dinner to the four and went back to my seat. I have my stack to Dusk and I ate everything else. I looked over at the Hermes table to see that Nico looked like he didn't want to be there but the two boys who I think were the Stoll brothers and I think they were trying to teach him how to play poker.

I looked over at the Artemis's tabled and I saw that it was more lively and festive. Bianca looked happy being a part of their family, she was arm wrestling with Phoebe and she looked like she didn't care she was losing. After dinner everyone went to the camp fire but I decided to go to my cabin to sleep. Of course instead of a dream I had another vision and this time it was about Annabeth and she was at Atlas's mountain, I saw that Luke was holding the sky and he tricked Annabeth to hold it for him and then he left her to hold the sky on her own.

I woke up with the sound of thunder waking me up I rubbed my eyes before laying down again when I turned I saw a pair of almond brown colored eyes. I jumped to see it was Nico, who was a little wet,

"Nico what are you doing here?" I asked and yawned.

"I-I got scared and I knew the hunters wouldn't allow me to see my sister so I was wondering if I could stay with you?" he asked and I looked at him for a minute. Then I smiled,

"Sure but let's dry your hair first and get you a dry shirt" I said and he nodded and we went into the bathroom. I dried his hair and that's when I realized I would have nothing his size so Nico looked like we was wearing a t-shirt dress. When we were done I saw that he was blushing and I laughed a little,

"Oh come one Nico, it's not that bad if anything I think it looks cute on you" I said and that just made him blush darker and that made my day. When we went back to the beds I saw that Dusk was still fast asleep, I smiled at him before going to bed. Once I lay down Nico climbed up with me and laid down.

"Your bed's conferrable" he said and I smiled,

"Yeah well no one's been in this or cabin one since WWII" I told him and he put the covers over him.

"Why?" he asked and I looked at the sealing,

"Because there was a war between Zeus and Poseidon's kids against Hades kids, that war killed almost all their children however the reason was that was because of a prophecy that was ensued that a child of the big three be the one to decide the fate of Olympus, and so there was a pact saying that the big three will no longer have children," I said "But it didn't really last because Thalia was born and then me so yeah know it's one of our job to save Olympus or destroy it" and then looked at Nico who was thinking.

"Is that what you want to do?" Nico asked me and I signed,

"You can't really mess with Prophecies Nico; it never really works even if I don't want to I would still have to" I said and he looked at his pillow and signed I looked at him and then smiled.

"Hey don't worry about me I'll be fine, I've had a lot of training so I'll be fine," I said and stroke his cheek "I promise" I said and he hugged me and I was shocked at first but then I hugged back and at some point we feel asleep.

I woke up with Nico still asleep and cuddling up to me, I smiled at him and I rubbed him back and he smiled and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and continued to do the same thing for the rest of the time. After he woke up we left got ready and I took him to breakfast with the rest of the Hermes Cabin, once I finished eating and I left and went to the beach to watch the waves go back and forth and started thinking about my vision and hoped that Annabeth was going to be alright. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Nico.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked down "I mean I'm not mad you're here but shouldn't you be with the Hermes cabin doing something?" I asked him and he came to sit next to me.

"Yeah but I wanted to ask you something" he said and I looked confused,

"What is it?" I asked and he looked at me before going into his pocket and he took out a purple gem that looked exactly the mine. However, what really shocked me was the simple on it; it was the symbol of Honesty.

"Nico, where did you get this?" I asked him and he looked down,

"That's the thing I wanted to ask you, I don't remember where I got it from but it looks like yours so I thought they may have come from the same place so I was wondering where your friend got it from" he said and I had to admit that made sense. However, I don't know where they come from only the fates know and they weren't going to tell us where they got it from anytime soon.

"I don't know Nico," I told him "the fates were the one's go gave it to me and they didn't tell me where they got it from" I said and he looked down.

"So not even you know" he said and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey look on the bright side at least now we can spend more time together," I said "you know to find out where these came from" I said and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Your right" he said and we spend the rest of the time talking, a few minutes later Dusk came running and I laughed.

"Look who finally decided to get out of bed" I said as he got on my shoulder then Nico's who was laughing. The rest of the day me and Nico where exploring more of the camp and hanging out. Of course after when dinner came I finished up my food and then I went back to the beach and I started making something. By the Time Nico found me I was done with my little project.

"Hey Percy how come you weren't at the campfire, everyone is talking about capture the flag tomorrow," he said excitedly "You know apparently it's this game where your suppose to get the other teams flag" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm sure you guys are going to lose," I said and before he could say anything I continued "I'm only saying that because I overheard what they have planed, you and the Stoll's are going to be guarding the flag but that's a wrong move because you don't have enough experience and the Stoll's don't really take things seriously" I said and I looked at Nico who had his head down.

"But we may have a chance" he said and I smiled and shook my head and looked at Dusk who was giving me the 'did you really have to say that' face.

"Hey I have something for you" I said and he looked at me in confusion and I showed him my project. I had made a tiara out of pure white gold (don't ask) I made the front look like a dragon head I had some ice blue gems that I put around it to give it more of a flare and I put purple gems for the eyes. On the back I but a chain and at the end I had put a little holder. I even put a little magic to it,

"Wow that's so beautiful" he said and I smiled.

"Thanks, can I see your gem?" I asked and he nodded and dug it out of his pocket and gave it to me. I placed it at the end and it fit perfectly "There perfect" I said. Nico looked awed at it and I smiled and slipped it onto his head and it fit like a glove.

"Now it extremely perfect" I said and he looked at his own reflection in the water and was at awe.

"Is this really for me?' he asked and I nodded and he tackled me "Thank you, Thank you, thank you!" he said and I laughed and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, oh and before I forget the chain that connects the tiara and gem together has a bit of magic to it?" I said and he was confused "No one can touch it, only you and anyone you'll let touched it" I said and to show him I tried to pick it up but my hand went throw it. For the third time today he was amazed.

"This is so cool, this is the best gift ever" he said and I laughed with him. Once we were done I just stared at him and he did the same. I didn't even notice us inches away from each other until:

"Nico where are you!" Bianca called and we broke apart and blushed.

"Um I-I should get going before my sister gets mad" he said and I nodded and he helped me up.

"I um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said and he nodded,

"See yeah" he said and turned and left but before he was far I heard him say "Why did you have to ruin that moment Bianca" he said and I laughed a little before looking at Dusk who was giving me the 'really' looked,

"What?" I asked and he shook his head and started walking away,

"Well excuse me for liking someone" I said as I followed him back to the Poseidon cabin and we feel asleep. The next day Nico was the one at the beach first and he was pouting.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he signed,

"It's my sister" he said and before I could asked he stud up and started pacing back and forth "I mean come one she decided to leave me for a stupid girl group and then she's embarrassed by my actions and then she doesn't hand out with me once at all since we got here and now she says 'you shouldn't get attached to Percy' and 'you should stay away from him' all because of something she overheard Zoë say" he said and continued ranting and that got me wondering what Zoë even said. I looked at Dusk who shrugged not knowing either.

Once Nico was done he sat back down and signed,

"You better?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I feel better, thanks" he said and I nodded,

"You're welcome, now what on earth did your sister mean" I asked and he shrugged.

"No clue, I asked her about it but she said she didn't want to say only to stay away from you, but I just…never mind" he said and looked down. I was confused,

"What?" I asked and he shook his head "Nico, you can tell me anything" I said and he looked back at me with sad eyes. He signed,

"I don't know why but I just feel like I should be around you all the time and whenever I'm not around you I-I feel like nothing really matters anymore and when we are together you make me feel safe, like I don't have to worry about anything" he said and I don't know but I think my face was completely red. Nico's cheeks were also red "I'm sorry that must have sounded completely weird" he said and I shook my head.

"Not at all I-I think that's sweet" I said and he looked up at me and smiled. I looked over at Dusk who was nodded at me and I wish I could have told him to be quiet about it but I didn't want to in front of Nico. The rest of the day we spend talking about random stuff; honestly we could talk about anything and make a complete conversation about it. Once dinner came we left to eat and then after that the campers and hunters where getting ready for capture the flag. I sat next to Grover with Chiron and Mr. D.

"You're not playing?" Grover asked and I shook my head,

"No Artemis is one of my patrons so I didn't feel right going against them" I said and he nodded "Also I know when I'm going to lose, honestly Thalia's plane would have worked better if she didn't use someone new and two goofballs" I said and he was confused before we watched the game start. To say I was right was an understatement, I mean I was completely right Camp lost and the Hunters won.

"The hunters win!" Chiron said and whispered something else. The Hunters cheered while the campers were trying to recover. I walked over to Zoë,

"Nice job Ze" I said and she smiled at me,

"Thank thee Percy," she said but then frond "Percy I need to tell thee something" she said and I was confused. Then she told me about her dream about Artemis and how she is in danger. When she told me her dream about Artemis I told her about my dream about Annabeth.

"That's it we must have a quest" she said and before I could say anything I heard something coming from the woods.

"What is it?"Zoë asked and she looked at the direction I was,

"Something's coming" I said and we watched as green mist started coming towards us.

"Imposable, she's never left the attic" Chiron said and that's when I knew he was talking about the oracle.

 _ **I am the spirit of Delphi**_ _,_ _ **speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask.**_

She said I think she was talking to Zoë, Zoë signed,

"What must I do to help my goddess?" she asked.

 _ **Five shall go west to the goddess in chain,**_

 _ **One shall be lost in a land with no rain,**_

 _ **The band of Olympus shows the trail,**_

 _ **Campers and Hunters combine prevail,**_

 _ **The Titans curse one must withstand,**_

 _ **And one shall perished by a parents hand.**_

Then the oracle sat on the rock and she looked like she hadn't moved at all.

There was a bright side of being new here I didn't have to take the oracle but Grover and Thalia did. I was sitting with the rest of the head consolers at the big house. The other people were: Silena Beauregard of the Aphrodite cabin, Charles Beckendorf of Hephaestus cabin, Miranda Gardener of the Demeter Cabin, The Stoll's of the Hermes cabin, everyone else I think was at home. When Thalia and Grover came back we began.

"We must leave now Lady Artemis is in danger!" Ze said,

"Were?" Chiron asked,

"West" Bianca said and I was surprised at her, she no longer hide behind her hair, she had it in a braded ponytail. She still had her green hat but she didn't hide behind it.

"The prophecy said five shall go west to the goddess in chain, so we'll take five hunters and go" Bianca said and Ze nodded.

"Yes and we must hurry before it's too late" Ze said and I saw Thalia roll her eyes,

"You're missing something as usual Zoë, Campers and Hunters combine prevail we have to work together" Thalia said and I didn't want to point out that it was Bianca who said it should be all Hunters and not Ze but I didn't want to mention it.

"No we don't need thy help" Zoë claimed and Thalia rolled her again.

"Your, not thee not thy just your" Thalia said and Ze tried and failed to say it until she gave up.

"Besides that there's also a line that said one shall be lost in a land with no rain, so I suggest you stay away from the desert" Charles said and we nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but what does it mean when it says 'the band of Olympus shows the trail" Conner Stoll asked and we looked at Chiron and Mr. D and they shook their head.

"Also what about 'and one shall parish by a parents hand' who's parent would do that?" Grover asked and I looked at Ze and she looked down.

"Yes all good questions but there's still that matter of who goes" Chiron said and that's when the argument began and I started thinking. It's true that this is a quest for Artemis but both sides need to go in order for this to work. That when I got it,

"Hey I have an idea" I said but no one heard me,

"Um guys" I said a little louder but they still didn't hear me and I got annoyed.

"WE'LL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" I shouted and everyone went quiet and looked at me and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said "Now what I was trying to say is that if this is a quest for Artemis then by right there should be more hunters going but since you must work together with the camp then take two, Two campers and three Hunters" I said and everyone looked at Zoë and Thalia who looked at each other.

"It makes since" Thalia said and Zoë nodded,

"Very well we shall go with it" Zoë said and Chiron nodded.

"Then who shall go for Hunters?" he asked,

"I will go of course and I will take Phoebe she is our best tracker" Zoë said.

"You mean that girl who likes hitting people?" Travis asked and Zoë nodded,

"The vary one that put an arrow in my helmet?" Conner asked and Zoë nodded again. The Stoll's looked at each other and nodded.

"Then can you give this to her, I saw her admiring it" Travis said holding up a Hunters tour shirt. Zoë shrugged and took it.

"I would also like Bianca to go as well" she said and Bianca was shocked.

"Me but I'm so new, what if I mess up" she said and Zoë smiled,

"You will be fine besides I cannot think of a way to prove thy self" Zoë said and Bianca nodded.

"And Campers" Chiron asked and before anyone said anything Zoë spook up.

"I wish for Percy to come with us" she said and everyone was shocked even me,

"What?" I asked,

"You are technically a Camper now and if I have to be stuck with any campers I wish for you to be one" she said and I smiled and nodded.

"And the other?" Chiron asked,

"I'll go you'll need a satyr since" he said and Ze and I rolled our eyes at him. Chiron nodded,

"Very well then Grover and Percy shall accompany Zoë, Bianca and Phoebe," he said "You shall leave tomorrow at dawn and may the gods" he said and looked at Mr. D "Present one included, be with you" he said and that was the end of the meeting.

I went back to my cabin with Dusk and started backing, when I was done I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling and started thinking about the quest. After who knows how long I was shaken awake and I opened my eyes to see Nico,

"Nico what are you doing here, and what time is it?" I asked,

"Almost Dawn and I just wanted to say good luck on the quest" he said and I got up and I smiled,

"Thanks" I said and he nodded,

"By the way Bianca thought the Tiara was beautiful" he said and I smiled,

"I'm glad I could impress you all" I said and got up and woke Dusk up, then he drowsily when on my shoulder. I turned to Nico, who was looking down,

"What's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head,

"Nothing I just…" he didn't finished and I was about to ask what was wrong again but instead he hugged me, I was surprised but I smiled and hugged back.

"Just be careful Percy" he said and I nodded,

"I'll try" I said and he smiled and before he left he pulled my down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck" he said and ran off. I put a hand on my cheek and smiled, I then looked at Dusk who was smiling (you know for a dragon) I blushed,

"Oh shut up" I said and walked out Dusk close behind me.


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I Do NOT own PJATO that honor belongs to Rick Riordan the only thing that belongs to me is the idea. Also yeas this story has change sorry for all of you who like the old one but I got a new idea for this but I hope you still enjoy it.**

My life is so boring.

Not that it hasn't had its moments which it did but when you're as old as the Titans you've seen almost everything. Granted I didn't like the Titans, according to my mother the Giants weren't any better but then again powerful beings will do crazy things when their afraid. My father died in a mysterious way as for my mother, I actually don't know what happened to my mother she disappeared and I have no idea what happened to her. So what I have been doing for the remainder was just watching, I watched the Titans going into full power the world going into chaos the Titans throwing the hundred hand ones into Tartarus. Then the birth of the Gods and them dethroning the Titans and them arguing about a lot of them same stuff.

In other words, it's boring to me.

By now your all probable wondering who I am, well my birth name is Glacier. I was born in the kingdom of Baransu. My father was king Draco, he was beloved by all the people, he even made a few friends with the Gods when they came into power. My mother's name was Sapphire; she was kind to everyone and helped father lead with wisdom. Then of course there was my little twin sister Chaos, whenever our parents were busy we would play a lot in the garden talking about the future. Chaos thought I would be a grate king someday but I knew that wasn't going to happen for a long while. You see my father is a dragon and for a normal life span of a dragon we usually life up to…about two thousand give or take. My father was only in his thousands so he still had a long life to live. We lived a long and prosperous life and I was happy.

It didn't last.

After a couple of years some of the children of the Gods didn't like us being around do they rebelled against us. My father was furious when he learned of this he demanded an explanation from Zeus and the other Olympians but they kept claiming they had nothing to do with this and they try to see what happened. Athena was the first to respond, she told us that the demigods were having their minds clouded by fear. My sister instantly thought about Hades and how he had the helm of darkness. My mother and I tried to reason with her, that we shouldn't rush to conclusion but once my sisters mind was made up it was made up. Thankful my mother reasoned with father and he would look into it which was a good sign.

However; it didn't end well, while our father was in the throne room he was…he was killed. Mother was the first one to find him before my sister and I was right behind her. When we saw him we were all devastated especially mother I've never seen her so sad before, when I looked at my sister I felt like I didn't know her anymore it was as if everything was taken from her and she ran out I was about to run after her but my mother needed me more I had only hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. When father's funeral was over I saw Artemis she told my mother that it would be an honor if she could make a constellation in honor of my father, my mother was touched by that and said she would like that, so with the ashes Artemis created the constellation Draco. The other Gods came to give us our condolences and we were grateful for that, I walked around until a saw a man wearing dark robes and had dark black hair. I came closer and I knew who it was:

 _ **Hades**_ I said and he turned around to look at me.

"You must be Glacier, Draco's eldest" he said and I nodded,

 _ **Yeah but what are you doing here?**_ I asked and he looked down.

"Your father was a great leader and a friend, also I don't appreciate your sister blaming me for something I didn't do" Hades said and I looked down.

 _ **What did she do?**_ I asked and he completely looked at me.

"She came to me in the underworld and demanded to have the soul I took from her, of course I didn't understand what she was saying so I asked her to leave and she just wouldn't and she ran out" he said and I looked down.

 _ **Is she still in the underworld?**_ I asked and he shook his head.

"No but she was in there for a long while" he said and I shook

 _ **Oh Chaos…**_ I said and Hades started walking away.

"I would watch that sister of yours something seems off about her" he said and I turned to him.

 _ **What do you mean?**_ I asked and he stopped.

"From what your father told me about you two your alike but from what I sensed from her and you your nothing alike" he said and disappeared I looked down and I couldn't believe this my sister couldn't actually be thinking of bringing father back. I turned around and went back to mother. After the next few years Chaos started disappearing more often and I didn't understand it, Chaos never left home for that long even mother was starting to worry. So mother told me to go to the world of the Gods and look for her since we couldn't find her in Baransu so I did. Once there I saw a lot of people walking around, or at least that's what I think the Gods called them. I wondered around for a while before I came to a forest and I felt dread I didn't understand at the time but that event was going to change my life forever.

Once I entered further into the forest the feeling of dread grew more and more. I didn't know what to expected but I wish it wasn't what I saw. In front of me was a death zone, there were body's that were decomposed and some that were new and from the smell of them they were children of Hades.

 _ **What has happened here?**_ I asked in horror and that's when I saw something that horrified me more. Chaos was walking towards me and blood was all over her mouth _**Chaos…**_ I said and she looked up at me and smiled.

 _ **Glacier my older brother your finally here**_ she said and I was confused.

 _ **Finally, what do you mean finally?**_ I asked and she started circling the body's.

 _ **Hades must pay for what he has done to our father our kingdom also deserves its leader back it's killing two birds with one stone**_ she said and I was more confused then I already was.

 _ **What are you talking about?**_ I asked and she just smiled.

 _ **Hades must suffer for what he did to our father and what better way than to sacrifice his children to bring back our father**_ she said and I couldn't believe what she was saying. Chaos wanted to bring our father back by sacrificing 1000 of Hades children just to bring back our father,

 _ **Chaos you know what father told us about that, even if you secede in killing 1000 of Hades children father will only be half back, it's never a good idea to bring people back from the dead**_ I told her and she rolled her eyes.

 _ **That's exactly what mother said, she told me that it isn't wise to bring back the dead she never fallowed me and now even my own twin brother won't help, so I guess I'll have to do to you what I did her**_ She said and I was shocked.

 _ **What have you done to our mother Chaos!**_ I demanded and she just laughed.

 _ **Let's just say I managed to find others that see my vision and they managed to get mother to have an early retirement**_ she said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Have I really lost my father, mother and now my own sister is gone. The next thing I knew my sister attacked me and we started fighting, we used to do this all the time when we were younger but actually doing this for real felt like I was living a nightmare. I knew one thing for sure I couldn't let her bite me, you see each dragon has its own special ability, mine, for example is that I can control water granted I use ice more often but with my ability I can also control beings the body is mostly made of water and so I can control it.

My sister is different she has this poison in her fangs and that poison in itself is enough to kill me. Granted that it would take some time and I'll be in a whole lot of pain but still I couldn't afford to die today so I fought with her to the best of my ability's. By the end of this we were both tired, I managed to bite her and luckily all she was able to do was scratch me.

 _ **This is far from over Glacier, you will NOT stop me from bringing back father!**_ She yelled and flew off. I wanted to fallower to try and convince her that this is wrong but I knew she wouldn't lesson. I knew I couldn't go home if my mother was really gone and it was run over by Chaos's fallowers I would be captured and killed so I did the only thing I could do.

Run.

I hated the fact I had to leave me home but I had no choice so I walked until I reached a cave. I lied down and took a nap for a while. The next time I woke up I was in a white room and I looked around until I saw three old lady's sitting on something.

 _ **Who are you?**_ I asked and all three looked at me.

"So your finally awake Prince Glacier" The middle said and I was confused.

 _ **You know who I am?**_ I asked them and they slowly nodded.

"We know all Glacier, we are the three sisters, the three fates" the one on the left said and I was shocked.

 _ **The fates, but what are you doing here?**_ I asked and they looked at each other before nodded and looked back at me.

"We are here to make you an offer" The right sister said and I looked at all three.

 _ **A chose?**_ I asked and they nodded.

"Yes, we saw how your heart morn for those children of Hades and the way you wanted to make up it up to them so we have decided to grant you the gift of sight" the middle said and I was confused.

 _ **The gift of sight?**_ I asked and they nodded.

"Yes this gift is only given to one, almost like the oracle except you will be the only seer" the right said.

 _ **A seer?**_ I asked and they nodded.

"Yes a seer is gifted with immortality, you will be in charge of chronicling the major events happening in the world, you will also be gifted with the sight, which means that within your dreams, whether it's the past, present, or future" the middle said and I was shocked.

 _ **But-why would you give this to me, after all my sister has done after I couldn't save any of them**_ I said looking down.

"That's exactly why we have chosen you" the left said and I looked back up at them in conferment.

 _ **What?**_ I asked and they smiled.

"It's because you tried we have chosen you," the middle spook and before I could say anything she spook again "Glacier your heart is pure and courage's you have the makings of a great leader, your strong and determined, and if not a little stubborn" she finished and I smiled.

"So Glacier will you except this burden and responsibility?" the right asked and I looked down. After everything that happened, everything I failed to do the fates are offering me a chance to help them, maybe someday I could make it up to Hades for not being able to help his children.

My mind was made up.

 _ **I accept**_ I said and they smiled. The middle stud up and walked towards me with a something in her hand, it looked to be a gem.

"With this the gem of foresight, you except the role of the seer with all the responsibility's and burdens, do you still accept?" she asked and I nodded and she did the same before putting it on my forehead and it started glowing and I seriously blacked. The next time I woke up all three fates were staring down at me.

"Welcome back Glacier, seer of fate" the middle said and stretched an arm and I took. That's when I realized I actually had an arm. I looked down and realized I was a person no longer a dragon.

"Do not worry Glacier you still have the capability to turn into a dragon, we just thought it would be better if you looked more normal to the mortals" the left said and I nodded.

"So what do I do now?" I asked and they smiled.

"What you will learn to do best observe" they said together and I knew this was going to be a long life. ____


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me it belongs to Rick Riordan only the ideas mine.**

 **Italy in 1939**

Once I had became the seerI really did start to see things in my dream, I was able to see some wars that went on I saw how people evolved and how they managed to live their life's. I also saw Mt. Vesuvius explode and killing almost all of the Pompeiians. But other than that and a million people killing each other life seemed normal. Right now I'm in Venice looking at the sights and whenever people see me their terrified of me. But then again I haven't exactly been able to control when my eyes change from human to dragon so every time someone saw they would run away.

So I pretty much spend my time in the forest, I mean not everyone goes to the forest so I figured it be a good place to stay and hide from people. Even though I found it funny, I was a prince respected by his people, and a seer and now I'm living in the forest starving because now a day's people actually protect their animals. I was watching the river flow for a while before I heard rustling and I turned to see a boy sniffing and walking but once he saw me he froze. I was amazed, he was a little boy I would guess he should be six or seven but he looked so pale and sad. I got up and started walking towards him, he didn't back up or screamed he just stared at me, I bent down and started smelling him, I don't know why but it made him giggle. However, I could smell that he wasn't alright I could tell it was something about his heart.

 _ **You heart is broken**_ I said and he frowned again and looked up at me.

"Yeah my mommy says if the doctors can't find someone with the same blood type as me then I'm going to sleep for a long time" he said and I wondered.

 _ **Don't either of your parents have the same blood type as you?**_ I asked and he looked down.

"No, mommy says I have my grandfather's blood type but he died when I turned three," the boy says and looks back at me and smiled "But it's ok as long as my sister and mommy are ok I'll be happy" he said and I couldn't help but like the boy, he's keeping up a brave face for his family even though he is the one suffering.

 _ **You truly are brave son of Hades**_ I said and he was confused.

"You know my daddy?" he asked and I nodded,

 _ **Your father has been kind to me young one, even after…**_ I stopped and looked down not wanting to remember my failure with all his other children.

"Even after what?" he asked me and I shook my head.

 _ **Nothing, but the more important question is, why are you here shouldn't you be with your family?**_ I asked him and he nodded.

"I know but my family doesn't let me out of their sit, I never get a moment to be by myself" he said while looking down. I nudged his side and he looked up at me.

 _ **Do not worry little one I'm sure they do it out of love, I have forgotten what it feels like to have a family**_ I said looking back at the boy who was frowning.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories" he said and I nudged him.

 _ **It's fine little one it was so long ago besides it's not so bad being by myself**_ I told him and he still looked sad _**by the way my names Glacier what is yours?**_ I asked and he looked up.

"Oh right sorry I forget my manners and mommy always says I have to have them," he said laughing "My name is Nico Di Angelo" he said smiling and I nodded.

 _ **Well I'm honored to meet you Nico, now where is your family I don't think they wouldn't leave you alone**_ I said and he looked down. Before he said anything we heard yelling.

"Nico Where Are You!" a girl's voice shouted and Nico jumped and hugged my snout. Then I saw a girl run out and I saw that she had the same color eyes and same color hair, she was wearing a red and brown and she was painting but then again if you were looking for your brother who has a heart problem you would too. When she looked at him and saw he was hugging me she looked like she was going to have a heart attack of her own.

"Nico…please come this way" she said looking at me and Nico looked confused.

"Why, Glaciers nice and he's really friendly" Nico said and patted the side of my face.

"Nico, that things a dragon, you know what mama and papa said about monsters" she said and I growled at her, because seriously who likes being called a monster.

"Bianca, mama also said we shouldn't be mean so tell Glacier your sorry for calling him a monster" Nico said and I nuzzled his face as thanks and he giggled "Your welcome" he said. I looked at Bianca and she looked at the both of us before looking down.

"Forgive me Mr. Glacier I'm sorry" she said and I nodded as thanks. That's when I saw another woman coming out who looked like Bianca but much more mature she stopped for a moment and looked at me.

"Mommy this is Glacier, he's really nice" he said and his mother looked between us before nodding.

"Hello Glacier I'm Maria Di Angelo, these are my children Bianca and Nico, I hope they haven't caused you trouble" she said and I shook my head.

 _ **They have not and I can understand your daughters concern about me, being children of Hades and all**_ I said and she seemed a little surprised.

"You know my boyfriend?" she asked and I nodded.

 _ **Yes, I have and we are good friends**_ I said and she smiled.

"Then I guess I can trust you" she said and before I can say anything Nico hugged me.

"That means I can have a friend" he said and I nodded and Maria laughed while Bianca still looked worried about me I knew she would have to deal with at least for Nico's sake. And that is how I got introduced to the Di Angelo family. Over time Nico seemed to be getting worse up to the point where the doctors told him he should stay at the hospital or at home. Of course Nico being the stubborn child he was refused saying if he was going to sleep forever then he wanted to spend time with me as much as his family.

I didn't want to give him any trouble so I did the only thing I could do for him, I turned human. Of course they were surprised I could turn human, then again if you meet me and saw me as a Dragon then you would think I was pure dragon, right?

Nope.

Remember as the seer I can't really be noticeable so I was given the power to turn human so I could observe but now I was using it to make Nico's life a little easier. All I did was talk to him while he was lying in bed. I told him about the heroes I've seen and he seemed to like me telling him stories. One day after I finished telling him about Perseus one of the few heroes that lived he smiled.

"Percy" he said and I looked at him "Since you have to blend in your going to need a normal name…so what about Percy?" he asked weekly and I couldn't help how much Nico cared about me. I smiled,

"I love it" I told him and he smiled back.

"Ok then for this day forward your name will be Percy" he said laughing before coughing I sat on his bed and rubbed his back to help him out. After a little while he fell asleep, it was late so I knew Maria and Bianca were asleep, so I went downstairs to get some water and I heard crying in the kitchen I pecked in to see Maria crying.

"Maria are you alright?" I asked and she looked up at me and rubbed her face with a neckerchief.

"Glacier I didn't know you were still up" she said trying to fix herself. I sat down next to her,

"Is everything alright?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No I just received word from the doctor that they have a heart that can work with Nico" she said and I didn't understand, isn't that good news for him but she beat me to it "But Nico's blood type is different, you see he has my father's blood type and only my brother has that blood type…so my baby's going to…" she couldn't finish and she started crying again and to be honest I didn't know what to do.

In all my years I've never let anyone warm their way into my heart but Nico somehow did, if blood was all they needed then perhaps I could help but usually with something like this well…

"Um Maria if I may?" I asked and she looked up "I may be able to help" I said and she sat up and I took a deep breath.

"You see Dragons don't exactly have a blood type so in a way I can give my blood to anyone" I said and before she could say anything I held my hand up "But in my world sharing blood is a big thing but it is useful, for example if Nico needed blood for any reason my blood can heal him and vice versa for me, also the point of fact well be connected" I said and she was confused.

"How so?" she asked and to be honest I really wish I could answer her,

"No idea, my mother never really told me all she said was I will know when the time came" I told her and she nodded. It was silent for a few minutes before Maria signed and looked back at me.

"Glacier, please do this for my son" she said and I looked down and started actually thinking about this. Out of every single person I could be bonded with why did it have to be a child of Hades I never had a good relationship with them. But something about Nico seemed different and it made me want to protect him. I signed one last time before nodded,

"Alright Maria, I'll do it" I said and she smiled and stud and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Glacier" she said and I hugged back hoping I won't regret this choice I'm making.

A couple of days later Maria told the doctor and the doctor made sure my blood was compatible with Nico's. Once they say it was they asked Maria once more if she was ok with the surgery once she said yes they got started. They drained what they needed for Nico from be and left to continue the surgery, Bianca fell asleep on Marias lap while we waited. After about four hours the doctor came out and Maria went to go talk to him which left Bianca and I. It was awkward to say the least,

"Thank you" she said and I looked at her "You know for saving my brother" she said and I stared at her for a second before smiling.

"Your welcome" I said and she nodded.

After a few minutes Maria came back and took us to Nico's room. She told us the surgery was a successes and that Nico will be back to his good old self within a couple of months. When we made it too his room he was perfectly asleep and resting Bianca and I took each side and just sat next to him and waited for him to get better. Nico woke up the next day, he was a little weak but he was able to talk to us a little. And true to the doctor's words after a few months Nico was back to being a hyperactive kid playing with people. I was just glad he was alright, of course true to my mother's word I became more affectionate with Nico and the same with him. I just loved that Nico was making more friends and he was even going out with his family more often, that in itself gave me time to take napes, hey what can I say I love my napes.

Anyway when Nico turned eight and a few months after out of no were Maria said they were leaving for America so they had to pack up soon. She said nothing about me and I knew Nico figured out because he sat on my lap and refused to move.

"Nico honey please go pack we leave in a few hours" she said and Nico shook his head.

"No I'm not going if Percy's not going" he claimed and Maria signed.

"Please baby I know this is a big change and we'll be moving from almost everything we knew but we can't take everything and I'm afraid Percy can't come with us" Maria said and Nico started crying and I hated seeing him cry. I looked at Maria who sighed and told her I'll handle it and she nodded and left to pack. I got Nico to stand up and got him to look at me. I wiped his eyes before smiling at him,

"Hey don't worry Nico I'm sure we'll see each other again soon" I tried reinsuring him but he still cried

"But I don't want you to leave me" he cried and I smiled at him and wiped the tears away.

"Ok Nico I promise you that I'll fine you, no matter where you are I will find you" I said and I saw a faint blush on his check.

"Y-you promise?" he asked and I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I promise" I repeated and he smiled and nodded before kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to hold you to that and beside you still haven't told me why you have that" he said pointing to my tiara. I smiled at him and nodded,

"Another good reason" I said laughing and he joined in. I told him to go pack and he asked for help so I went with him upstairs. When a few hours were up Nico begged his mother if I could at least go with them to the port and she agreed to it. Nico and Bianca fell asleep on the ride there, I combed Nico's hair while waiting since I knew he liked it when I did that. I looked up at Maria to see her looking down at her hands.

"Is everything alright Maria?" I asked and she looked up and smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'm just a little worried for my children" she said and I looked at them both.

"Why?" I asked and her smile fell.

"Percy you know that every so often the Gods move from place to place?" she asked and I nodded "Well now they're in America and that also means monsters" she said looking down and I was confused.

"Then why would you go?" I asked and she smiled.

"Because Hades said he had a plan to protect the children and I can only hope he's right" she said and it was completely silent again.

I wanted to believe that Hades may have a way but I doubted it, demigod children of the Gods always have to go to a camp and even then they're not safe. I guess I would just have to ask Hades myself for the answer. When we finally got there I woke up Nico and Bianca and ushered them outside to get on the boat I said good bye to Bianca and Maria and I hugged Nico who was begging me to keep my promise and I promised I would keep it and with that they left. I watched as the ship left along with the Di Angelo family.

After a few days to myself I started missing Nico always talking to me even when I was trying to sleep, and trust me I hated it when people tried waking me up, the first time is nothing, the second time I will at least yell or hit you once and the third time well let's just say you'll wish you were dead. Sleep is a sacred thing and I would really like my eight hours. Anyway I decided to do something else so I turned back into a dragon and I decided to go to America so I can talk to Hades about this so call plan of his also it gives me an excuse to talk to Persephone. Honestly she always acts so motherly towards me.

To be honest the flight from Italy to America was long and meaningless but I still made it. I started thinking Maria was going to New York so that means that's where the Gods were at so that meant Hades was a little further west so I continued flying. Once there I saw a bunch of weird people doing a lot of weird stuff but then again their humans who am I to judge. I finally made it some were that ricked of death so I was guessing it was the entrance. I turned human again and I walked in, I saw a few people waiting and I saw a guy at the front desk and I knew that was Charon.

"Hello Charon" I said and he looked up and smiled.

"Oh hello Glacier what brings you to this humble studio?" he asked and I smiled.

"I was wondering if Hades was in, I need to talk to him" I told him and he nodded.

"Yes well it is fall so he's still here with Persephone but in a few days he has to go to New York for some reason" he said and I nodded.

"Thanks Charon" I said and tossed him a bag of drachma's.

"And this is why you're my favorite person" he said and I smiled "You know where the service entrance is right?" he asked and I nodded before walking to the service entrance. Once there I looked at the camera and the door beeped and I went in. I walked down the stairs until I finally made it to the underworld, I walked by the gates were I saw Cerberus guarding the door like he normally does.

"Hey boys how's it going?" I asked and all three heads turned to me and started smelling me and I laughed.

"Yes it's me I'm sorry I haven't visited you guys in a log while but I promise I'll visit a lot more" I said and they barked happily as I petted their heads and scratched behind their heads. I played with them for an hour before it was time to go.

"Sorry guys but I really should go see Hades but I'll come back sometime soon ok?" I asked and they nodded before I gave all three one last hug before I left them to guard duty and I went to Hades palace. Once inside I was greeted with a bear hug.

"Oh Glacier it's so good to see you again" Persephone said and I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you to Persephone" I said before letting her go. I looked up to see Hades smiling at me.

"Glacier" he said and I bowed.

"Hello Hades how are you?" I asked and he rolled his eyes and there was only one person I know who would make him annoyed more than his litter brother.

"PERSEPHONE!"

And that would be Demeter.

Demeter came out and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Um Mother your suffocating me" Persephone said and her mother let her go.

"I'm sorry dear but you know I worry whenever you're with, him" she said glaring at Hades who rolled his eyes again before turning to me.

"Forgive our guest Glacier she's a bit loud" he said and I smiled.

"Glacier?" Demeter asked before looking at me and I waved at her and she smiled "Glacier!" he said again and hugged me which I returned. When we separated she turned back to Hades.

"How come you didn't tell me were having a guessed!" she said and he signed.

"Well I would have if you hadn't shouted and tried to smother my wife" Hades said and Demeter glared.

"I think you mean smother my daughter" she said and here came the usual argument. Persephone signed before turning to me.

"So what brings you here Glacier?" she asked and I smiled.

"Well I was hoping I could talk to Hades alone but if he's busy I could come back later" I said and she shook her head.

"Nonsense," she said before turning to Hades and Demeter "HEY!" she yelled and they turned to her "Mother let's talk in the kitchen Glacier needs to talk with Hades" she said and they glared at each other one last time before Demeter fallowed her daughter to the kitchen. Hades turned to me,

"So what can I do for you?" he asked and I signed.

"Hades it's about the Di Angelo's" I said and he sighed.

"I figured as much, you've grown attached to them over the year, or more like my son" he said smiling and I could feel I was blushing.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Hades" I said and he laughed at me.

"Right," he said before frowning "Your wondering why I asked Maria to come to America" he said and I nodded.

He signed before telling me what was going one, that there was a prophecy issued that a child of the eldest Gods will either preserve or raze Olympus and so Zeus and Poseidon said they should put their children at camp half-blood but Hades refused so war broke loss and for some reason his children were losing and he didn't know why. I had a feeling it was my sister at it again but I couldn't be sure, he said if he did lose then Nico and Bianca would have to go to camp half-blood for their own safety. I wanted to say I understand but that would be a lie, but I knew how much these kind of things would make the Gods fearful so I guess I'll have to understand.

I ended up staying longer then I planned, Persephone insisted I have dinner and stay with them until I figure what I wanted to do, so I did. A few days later Hades was getting ready to go to New York and Persephone asked me to go with him.

"Why?" I asked and she smiled.

"Hades can't fool me Glacier I know he's leaving to meet one of his lovers so I want you to go as well seeing as you have fallen for his son" she said with venom in her voice and the beginning and teasing at the end and I blushed.

"W-what?! No I haven't" I clamed and she smiled at me,

"Oh don't play dumb Glacier don't think I haven't notice you day dreaming about him" she said giggling and my blush just deepened and she continued to laugh. At the end of it all I ended up going to New York with Hades. We said our good byes and we left for NY.

New York was a busy place and way to crowded for my liking but if people like living here then ok. We came up to a hotel were hades asked for Maria's room and then we went up to the room. He knocked on the door only to be opened by Maria who smiled and hugged him.

"Oh my love I didn't expect to see you so soon" she said before letting him go.

"Of course, I had to make sure you and the children were alright" he said and she smiled before looking my direction.

"Percy what on earth are you doing-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before the door busted open and like a six sense Nico tackled me to the ground.

"PERCY YOUR BACK I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Nico said and I laughed and rubbed his back.

"Oh come one Nico it's only been a few weeks" I said and he nuzzled my chest.

"That was much too long" he said and I laughed before I saw Bianca smiling on him,

"He's right you know he wouldn't stop crying even when we got off the boat" she said smiling and I smiled to.

"Oh really?" I asked and that's when Nico stud up and pouted at his sister.

"Bia I thought you promise not to tell him that!" He claimed and she laughed. I got up and we went inside the room will Maria and Hades were talking Bianca told me more about how Nico was without me and Nico looked like he was going to die of embarrassment but I loved how they interacted and I loved being able to talk to them again.

If only it would have lasted.

A year later Maria and Hades were talking in the lobby while I was watching Bianca and Nico playing take near the pillars. Apparently all of the other children of Hades are dead and so now Hades has to take the children to camp half-blood for safety. I would have said something but it was a family matter so I didn't feel like it was my place to say anything about it. After a few minutes Bianca sat down to take a break and Nico came towards me and tugged on my jacket.

"Percy can you play with us?" he asked and I smiled at him,

"Sure I have nothing better to do" I said and he smiled and dragged me along and I started playing with them. After a few minutes everything went south, Maria went upstairs to get something but when she did a ringing sound came to my ears and I stopped which caused Nico and Bianca to stop. I looked up and before I knew anything I tackled Nico and Bianca down and covered them as the hotel exploded.

I managed to get the debris off of us and I looked at the two who were coughing,

"Nico, Bianca are you two alright?" I asked and Bianca nodded while Nico was crying and nodded. I helped them up and I checked to see if they were alright. I looked around and I saw Hades kneeling.

"Bianca, Nico stay here" I said and they nodded, Bianca hugging Nico trying to get him to calm down. I walked over to Hades and I saw Maria's burned body in his arms as he cried. Before I could say anything I heard shouting,

"PERCY!" I knew that was Nico and before I could move Hades stopped me.

"Don't Glacier" he said and I turned to him "It's better if they don't remember any of this, or their mother…even you" he said and I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was going to wipe their memory of their mother and myself. A part of me wanted to argue with him about this but the other part knew he was right. It would be safer for them not to remember any of this.

I wanted to say things but I know it wasn't the right time or place. I saw a young woman come in and she and Hades talked I didn't bother staying, I had no business being there. I flew back to Las Angela's where I heard a screech and I knew that had to be Alecto and I heard children screaming and I recognized them anywhere. I ran up until I was at the entrance to the studio where I froze immediately. Right in front of the studio wasn't only the Di Angelo's and Alecto but my sister was there as well.

I knew I had to act quickly, Alecto was badly wounded and the Di Angelo's didn't know how to fight so I turned back into a dragon (and fair warning for those that think it's easy it's not it's a real pain in the butt) and I tackled to the ground.

"Percy!" I heard Nico and Bianca shout.

 _ **Well, well if it isn't my big brother finally showing up**_ she said and I growled at her.

 _ **What do you want sister, don't you already have enough souls!**_ I said and she laughed.

 _ **Oh I wish but a few died of an infection, sickness, getting themselves killed. The list goes on so unfortunately I need two more and as luck would have it**_ she said and turned towards Nico and Bianca _**There are two right here.**_ She finished and I growled,

 _ **Over my dead body**_ I said and she laughed.

 _ **I can orange that**_ she said and we began fighting. I didn't know if I was going to win or not but what I did know is that I feel so sorry for the guy who has to fix this mess. At some point I managed to knock her out for a few minutes so I turned to the three.

 _ **Alecto go finish what Hades wanted to do!**_ I said and she nodded and started dragging Nico and Bianca away.

"No! let me go!" Nico shouted breaking free and hugging me.

 _ **Nico…please you must go**_ I said and he shook his head.

"No I don't want to forget you" he said crying and I knew this was going to be a bad idea but at this point I didn't care. I turned back into a human and wiped the tears away,

"Nico it's the best way to keep you safe and…I rather you forget who I am than to die" I said and he cried harder.

"B-but I don't want to forget!" he said and I turned to see the rocks moving so I was guess my sister was getting up. I knew it was probable a bad idea but I took out a purple gem I've always had and gave it to him.

"You may not remember who gave this to you but remember this Nico," I said and touched his cheek "I care for you so much and I will do anything to protect you, I love you don't ever forget that" I said and kissed his cheek and he hugged me.

"Promise me we'll at least meet again, please" he begged and I smiled.

"Always" I said before wiping his tears away and gave him to Alecto.

"Now go, before she wakes up" I told her and she nodded dragging the Di Angelo's away, probable for the last time I'll ever see them.

I turned to face my sister and to my surprise she was human. She looked just like me except you know a girl, then again we're twins so that's probably why.

"I can't believe you would risk your life for a brat" she said and I looked down.

"Well I happen to love that brat so, yeah I'm an idiot," I said but frowned again "But I still can't let you go inside" I said and she growled

"We'll see" she said and we began fighting again.

This time instead of her teeth being poisoned it was her nails and trust me I learned fast. The fight when on forever and at the end I brock her arm and she scratched my eye (and yes it's a lot worse than it sound) she laughed.

"Oh brother you have only delayed the inimitable, one day I will see those two brats again and I will kill them and next time you won't be around to save them" she said and turned to her dragon form and flew off. I would have fallowed her if not for the point of fact I felt dizzy and I fell unconscious.

 **So sorry the fight scene was terrible and this most likely will be the last long chapter I will post but then again plans change so watch out for that. Hope you all enjoyed this and hope you will continue to like this story.** __________


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my story's but in my defense I was without Wi-Fi for a while but as for earlier I was on writers block but now I'm better and do not fear I'm not changing it this is still continuing from the last chapter so I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry it took this long.**

 **~71 years later~**

I watched as the waves kept going back and forth on the beach of Coney Island. I waited for Poseidon to show up since he said he had a favor to ask me. Honestly he could have just asked me over the Iris message, then again he looked worried so I'll let it go. After all, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. After that fight with my sister, Hades found me and thought that Poseidon could help me and thankfully he did.

My eye is healing slowly but at least it is healing usually under normal circumstances I should be dead. But I was guessing it was because the fates still have things for me to do. So anyway I owed Poseidon a favor. I signed as I looked up at the sky and remembered my promise to Nico,

" **Promise me We'll at least meet again, Please"**

I felt like I could still hear his voice in my head. I missed the Di Angelo's so much but I knew that even if they were still alive they wouldn't remember me and that hurt so much. I signed as I wiped my face that's when I heard a voice behind,

"Are you alright Percy?" I heard him say and I turned to see Poseidon in his shorts and Hawaiian T-shirt. I nodded and smiled,

"Nothing big just memories of the past," I said and he nodded "so what's up Poseidon?" I asked him and he signed.

"I'm afraid it's a big favor and you can say no to it" he said and I nodded.

"I know but if it weren't for you, Hades and the fates I would be dead," I said "whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it" I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Well during the winter solstice Zeus and I had our normal argument but the thing is Zeus's master bolt was stolen at the winter solstice," he said and I was shocked "And he believes that I was the one who stole it" he finished and I was confused.

"But how's that possible a God isn't allowed to steal another Gods weapon?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes but he believes that I had a demigod steal it for me" he said and I couldn't believe it.

"Really why, what do you get out of stealing Zeus's bolt?" I asked and he shrugged "I do not clam to know my brother Percy, all I know is that if his master bolt is not found by the summer solstice then war will come" he said and I looked down.

"This is were my favor comes in," he said "I would like you to accompany Athena's daughter and a satyr on their quest to retrieve it, if what Athena has told me is correct then they should in the outskirts of town by nightfall" he said and I nodded.

"So pretty much you want me to go to see if I can find out who really stole Zeus's bolt and Athena wants me to go so I can keep an eye on her daughter," I said and he nodded "Sounds easy enough, alright I'll do it" I said and he nodded.

"Thank you Percy" he said and I nodded before walking off. That is if Poseidon didn't stop me,

"One more think" he said and I looked at him "They believe Hades took the bolt" he said and I was confused.

"Who?" I asked and he looked down.

"The camp" he said and that surprised me.

"Why on earth would they believe Hades took the bolt?" I asked and he looked down.

"Well your sister isn't the only one who doesn't like Hades," he said and I frowned "A lot of people don't trust Hades and if me and Zeus fight then they assume Hades would take that moment to take control of Olympus" he said and I looked down.

"But you don't believe he did this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Hades is many things but he is no thief it has to be someone else" he said and I nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind Poseidon" I said and finally walked away.

By the time I got there the sun was about to set and I didn't see anyone so I started looking around to see if I could see anyone. To be honest I feel dumb for not asking Poseidon what Grover and Annabeth look like. Anyway I continued walking until I saw a garden emporium, I looked at the sign and it said 'Aunty Em's garden emporium' I blinked at it and rolled my eye's I couldn't believe medusa actually did this.

I signed and was about to leave until I heard an explosion and I turned to see smoke over the horizon and I decided to go check it out. Once there I saw a bunch of people running back towards the city, that and I also saw Alecto and her two sisters.

"Alecto! What happened?" I asked her and she turned and looked at me.

 _ **Glacier it's been awhile**_ she said and I nodded.

"To long my old friend," I said and she smiled "Now what on earth happened?" I asked her and she looked down.

 _ **The half-blood and the satyr that were taking this bus we encountered them and things got out of hand**_ she said and I nodded.

"Actually I'm trying to track down a demigod and Satyr," I said and she nodded "do you know which way the ran off?" I asked and she pointed at the same direction I just came from.

 _ **I believe they ran that way**_ she said and I nodded.

"Thank you Alecto I appreciate the help, also just call me Percy it's harder for my sister to track me with a different name" I said and she nodded.

 _ **As you wish but Percy why are you looking for those two?**_ She asked and I smiled.

"Poseidon asked me to look for the master bolt and Athena wished for me to keep an eye on her daughter" I said and she nodded.

 _ **I understand,**_ she said before looking at me _**would it be too much trouble to ask you to do us a favor?**_ She asked and I shook my head.

"No what is it?" I asked.

 _ **It is Hades helm of Darkness it has been stolen**_ she said and that surprised me.

"What?!" I asked "How can that be?" I asked her and she shook her head.

 _ **We do not know we figured those two may know**_ she said and I nodded.

"Alright I'll be on the lookout for Hades helm" I told her and she nodded.

 _ **Thank you Percy**_ she said before she flew off with her two sisters.

I ran off back to Auntie Em's Garden emporium to make sure they didn't actually go in. I made it back to see that the light was on, I checked the doors and I saw that the doors were locked. I climbed up the vines and I saw throw the window and I saw a girl was blond hair as well as a boy with curly brown hair. The girl was wearing a pink shirt with a grey jacket and she had a Yankee had in her back pocket, the Boy on the other hand was wearing some kind of yellow orange hat with a green t-shirt and normal jeans.

I looked to see an old woman giving them food. I had to get in there somehow and I needed to do that fast. I climbed down and went to the back door and saw that it was also locked but this time I just kicked the lock and I went inside. I walked and looked at all the poor souls that had to meet Medusa, whether it be young or old they all meet with a terrible fate.

I know I shouldn't at a time like this but I started thinking about Nico and Bianca and how they looked when I left them. They were so afraid and all I could do if protect them while they forget who I am, I shook my head remembering that it was better if they didn't remember me, it was better this way and safer. Anyway I continued inside until I was on a balcony and I saw Medusa talking to the two.

"Well, well what do we have here," I said and they turned around to look at me in surprise "If I had known you had guess I would have come sooner" I said and Medusa backed away and I saw the girl take out a knife and the boy took out some pipes.

"How are you?" the girl asked and I smirked.

"Now, now Annabeth daughter of Athena what would your mother say about fighting an old friend" I said and her eyes widen and I turned to the boy "And you must be Grover underwood" I said and he backed up.

"Who are you?" he asked and I looked up at Medusa.

"Why don't you ask Medusa?" I asked and they turned to the old woman who was smiling.

"Oh Glacier why can't you ever let me have any fun?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Because turning people into stone isn't nice" I said and she smiled again.

"But it's the only fun I get" she said.

"So wait that is my Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover shouted and Medusa laughed and started taking off her sunglasses and her head dress.

"Don't look!" Annabeth said and they ran and hide wile I looked down and hid behind the statues.

I went down and a started hearing for the others and to my surprise Annabeth was right next,

"Can you please explain to me who you are?" she asked and before I could answer we heard Medusa.

"Come out hero's, and stay with me forever" Medusa said and then I saw the bravest thing I've ever seen a satyr do. Grover somehow has flying shoes and he started swinging a stick at medusa with his eyes closed.

"Now he's a brave soul" I said before I turned to the sound of Annabeth's voice "I'll explain after we get read of her" I said and I think Annabeth nodded and we separated. I looked from a high point to see Grover crash into a tree,

"Well greatness must always end sooner or later" I said and he feel on the ground.

I watch as Medusa came closer to him but backed away as soon as things were being thrown at her and I was guessing that was Annabeth.

"Daughter of Athena stop hiding and just die" Medusa said and started going towards were the broken statue peace's were. I jumped down and took out my sword,

"Did you forget about me," I said and before she could react I took her head off and that was the end of that "Alright you two it's ok to open your eyes" I said.

Annabeth took off her hat and came towards me and Grover stud up and started rubbing his head.

"You alright Grover?" Annabeth asked and he nodded.

"I'm impressed most satyrs would have hide but not you," I said and he looked at me "You are one brave satyr Grover Underwood" I said and he blushed and smiled.

"Well thank you" he said and I nodded before turning to Annabeth,

"Ok now tell us," she said "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Glacier crown prince of Baransu" I said and Annabeth looked confused but Grover gasped and bowed.

"Forgive Lord Glacier I didn't recognize you" he said and I raised a brow and Annabeth Looked confused.

"Who?" she asked and Grover stud up.

"This is Prince Glacier he was chosen by the fates to be the seer to chronicle the world and everything that happens," he said "Also he is on good turns with almost all the Gods" He said and she looked at me.

Granted it's not the whole story but it's good enough for now. I turned to Annabeth and nodded and she bowed.

"I'm sorry I was being rude" she said and I shook my head.

"You were not Annabeth" I said and she stud up.

"But Lord Glacier why are you here?" Grover asked and I smiled.

"I was sent by Poseidon and Athena to help you along your quest to find the master bolt," I said and they were shocked as I started walking "Also please call me Percy, all my friends do" I said as I grabbed Medusas head and went to her office and the two fallowed me. I got a package out and put her head in it and wrote a letter to Athena and took some drachma's and paid for it. In a flash it was gone,

"Alright we should probable leave," I said taking the rest of the drachma "wouldn't want more monsters coming yet" I said and they nodded and we left and went deeper in the forest.


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I do not own PJATO that honor belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Please enjoy.**

At some point we made camp in the center of the woods and we sat down on some logs that feel. Grover on the other hand was looking around and looking at all the garbage that was on the floor **,**

"Oh why do humans have to be so disrespectful," he said "If only Lord Pan was here he would fix this" Grover said and Annabeth patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be the satyr to find him Grover" she said and he smiled at her,

"Thanks Ann" he said and I looked up.

Besides the Gods and the Di Angelo's I've never really had any friends. I heard at camp half-blood they treat each other like family. I envy them for that I haven't had mortal friends in ages. I signed before looking back at them to see Grover bowing again,

"Lord Glacier if I may," he said and I was confused "Do you happen to know what happened to Lord Pan?" he asked me and I looked down.

"To be honest with you Grover Lord Pan wanted to move on," I said and he was shocked and he looked offended "He once told a satyr of his passing and the satyr tried to tell people but no one believed him so you satyr kept believing in him" I told him and looked down.

"So now he's in hiding waiting for a satyr who will pass his message and make people believe them" I finished and he looked down and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Grover it's ok I'm sure that was then," Annabeth said trying to reinsure him.

"Me and Pan use to be friends before he left," I said and they looked at me.

"He always wanted to keep the world pure and full of life," I said "but as more people kept building the more the wild disappeared so he left" I said and Annabeth spook up.

"But he's still here right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes he told me he's waiting" I said which made them confused.

"Waiting for what?" Grover asked and I shrugged.

"He never told me all he said was when the time comes he'll finally be able to be free" I said and Grover looked down and Annabeth patted his back.

The first on to fall asleep was Annabeth while Grover and I were still awake. Grover started playing with his reeds and I was looking at the fire.

"You know Grover," I said and he looked at me "Your lucky" I said and he put his reeds down.

"How so?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"You have a great friend" I told him looking at Annabeth and he smiled.

"Yeah she's the best even after I-" he didn't finish his sentence I knew what he was talking about a couple years back I heard that a satyr was in charge of bringing the daughter of Zeus to camp half-blood.

However, she valued her friend's life's more so she tried holding them off. If I remembered correctly when they were almost at Camp all four were tired but the monsters that were after them were close by, so as a finally stand she made herself live bait and led them away from the tree and she sacrificed her life for it. My thoughts were interrupted by Grover,

"But having the Olympians as friends is great to," he said and I looked at him "I can name a lot of people who would want to be friends with them especially Lady Artemis, Lady Demeter and Lady Persephone" he said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him, I remembered Artemis telling me about how satyrs would always admire her and the other Gods who work with nature and have anything to do with nature.

"Yeah, you know out of all the Gods the ones who have always been with me would be: Athena, Artemis, Poseidon and Hades," I said "granted I'm on good terms with: Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia and Aphrodite" I said and I looked at Grover and saw I'm looking at the sky and I laughed.

"Don't worry Grover nothing's going to happen" I said and he jumped and looked at me and blush,

"Um no it's not that-" he said panicking and I shook my heads and laughed "I'm sorry Lord Glacier…" he said and I looked at him.

"You did nothing wrong Grover," I said "also did I tell you to call me Percy" I said and he nodded.

"Yes but you said your friends," he said "and we just meet" he finished and I smiled.

"Still I would like to think we could be friends Grover" I said and he blushed and smiled.

"I would be honored Lor- um I mean Percy" he said and I nodded "And I'm sure Annabeth would be honored as well" he said and we looked at the sleeping girl. Then Grover had a look as if he just realized something.

"Wait did you say that you view Hades as family?" he said asked and I looked down 'considering I'm in love with his ten-year son' but I couldn't say that out loud so I nodded.

"But isn't he the one who stole the master bolt?" he asked me and I shook my head,

"No someone else did," I said "On top of that Hades Helm was stolen" I said and he was really surprised.

"What?!" he said "When?" he asked.

"I think about the same time the master bolt was taken," I said "But my only question is who would want a war of the Gods?" I asked.

"Good question" Annabeth said.

Which caused Grover to jump and fall off his log and hit his head. I turned to see Annabeth looking down at him.

"Sorry Grover" she said and stud to sit next to me "But if what you said was true then who would want the Gods to be at war with each other?" she asked as I watch Grover get up.

"How long were you awake?" he asked and she smiled.

"Couldn't sleep," she said "I tried but couldn't" she said.

Before anyone else could say anything else we heard rustling from the bushes and we all turned around. I smelled something in the air,

"Does anyone other than me smell a dog?" I asked.

True to my words a pink poodle jumped out of the bushes and started barking at us. I usually could understand animals but this poodle was speaking a hundred miles per hour. Thankful Grover seemed to understand him and he barked back. Annabeth and I watch as the talked back and forth,

"That's great!" Grover said and looked at us "He says he'll help us with transportation" he finished and before I could ask we chased the poodle back to his owner's house and there was actually a two-hundred-dollar reward for him.

So once we got the money we got on a train and started going west. I figured since I didn't go to sleep before I would do it now. Once I was asleep I reopened my eyes to see a beach and I saw the fates.

 _ **For you to continue your journey you will need a prophecy**_

 _ **That is why we have asked the oracle to help**_

 _ **Ask wisely**_

The three said and disappeared, then the scene changed to a woman who looked like an unwrapped mummy, then it started moving,

 _ **I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.**_

 _ **Approach, seeker, and ask,**_

"What must I do to help the camp and gods?" I asked

 _ **You shall go west,**_

 _ **And face the God who has turned,**_

 _ **You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,**_

 _ **You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend,**_

 _ **And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end.**_

And with that I was pushed out of my dream. I woke up to see Annabeth standing up as well as Grover,

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked and Grover nodded,

"Yeah Annabeth hasn't been out of camp for a long time so she wanted to see the archway" he said and started walking.

"Wait we're in St. louis?" I asked but they already left and I followed.

We walked until we made it to the stricter and we went up I looked around and wondered about the prophecy the Oracle gave me and wondered if there was anything specific that I could indicate. It was obvious that we were already heading west but who could the God who has turned be. It couldn't be Hades he would never do this after all his kingdoms was already big he didn't need any more dead people anytime soon.

I sighed as I watch Annabeth and Grover talked, on the bright side were going to find the master bolt and the helm but who would betray me and what would I fail to save. I have more questions than answer but I guess I'll just have to live with it. After a while the tour guide yelled that it was five minutes to closing time so we started leaving. I then saw a Chihuahua who kept barking at me,

"Now sonny behave" his owner said and I she smiled at me "I'm so sorry about me son he's a little excited" she said and I nodded.

I couldn't help but notice a sense of dread in the air. Once we were back in the elevator Annabeth and Grover went in but then the tour guide stopped me.

"Sorry this cart is full you'll have to wait for the next one" he said.

"It's fine mister we can wait with him" Grover said but I shook my head.

"Na it's fine guys I'll meet you down" I said and they looked like they wanted to argue but I shook my head and the gave up and they went down. Which left me with the lady and her annoying dog. The next thing I smelled a cat and I heard the lady speck.

"Oh very well sonny if you insist" she said and I turned around to see a Chimera,

"A Chimera!" I said as I dodged the fire that was coming out of its mouth "So that must mean your Echidna?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes Lord Glacier I am Echidna mother of all monsters" she said "And now if you don't mind I would like to kill you and collect the reward" she said and I was confused.

"What reward?" I asked and she laughed as the Chimera came closer to me.

"It would seem that your sister is quit mad at you for letting some demigods slip away from her and now that there are no more of their kind she issued a reward" she said and I was surprised "The first to kill you will get anything they want as soon as she ascends to the thrown" she said and I growled.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Echidna but you and your son aren't going to get that reward" I said and before she could say anything I touched the wall and the moister from the heat outside start to form into ice and, even if it was over kill, I shish kebab the Chimera and I hurt Echidna and because of that I made a big hole and so I jumped off.

At some point Grover grabbed me but I was to heave and so we both feel into the water. I lost sight of Grover in the dark water, the I saw some kind of light and I saw a Nereid,

 _ **Hello Lord Glacier it's an honor to meet you**_ she said and I nodded

 _ **I came on Lord Poseidon's behalf, he wishes for me to give you a message**_ she said and I was confused

 _ **He wished for me to tell you that beware of the west there is someone who lives in Los Angeles who, just like Echidna was swayed by your sister to kill you**_ she said and I was shocked

"and how does he know of this?" I asked

 _ **One of Hades followers alerted him and he told Poseidon, he figured that one of his brother's fallowers could approach you better than his**_ she said and I nodded.

"Alright, tell Poseidon that I saw thanks as well as who found out about the person" I said and she nodded and left. I started swimming upwards until I reached the top and I got out.

I looked around for Annabeth and Grover and found them at the back of the crowd. Before they could ask I dragged them back to the train where I knew I would have to explain more then I already have. ______


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I do NOT own PJATO the honor belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Once Grover was all dried up and we were further away from St. Louis. Annabeth started asking questions about what just happened.

"What was that?" "What did you do?" "How did you make those spikes of ice" "What did Echidna what with you?" and so one from that. I held up my hand to stop her for a second,

"Ok first all I did was use the moister from the heat to create the spikes of ice, Echidna wanted to kill me because of my sister" I said considering half her questions were the same thing.

"Wait you have a sister?" Grover asked and I nodded.

"Yes the Gods and Chiron don't like talking about her because of what she did" I said and I looked down.

"What she do?" Annabeth asked and I sighed.

"A long time ago when the Gods came to power, my father ruled with wisdom alongside my mother the people loved them and they were supposed to rule for another thousand years but then the demigods started attacking our people," I said which shocked Annabeth and Grover "We were told that their minds were being clouded by fear and my sister immediately blamed Hades" I said.

"Wait she's only blaming Hades because his sacred weapon just happens to causes fear to the people around him?" Annabeth said and I nodded "Well that's illogical" she said and I nodded.

"It is, that's why my mother and I told her to hold her judgment until we were sure, mother managed to convince our father to do so but unfortunately he would never know whose fault it is" I said and they frowned.

"Wait so your father-" Annabeth was about to say but she looked like she couldn't say the word so I just nodded.

"Yep my father died and that's when my sister brock, she blamed Hades and to this day she still blames Hades, she has killed every child of Hades that has lived" I said and Grover looked down and Annabeth looked away.

"And every time I couldn't stop her, I-I could never save a single one of the children of Hades, and yet Hades treats me as if I was his own son" I said and just remembering all the body's I've seen every time I was too late, I didn't know when but I started crying.

I also didn't know when Annabeth and Grover started hugging me but I needed a moment. After I was done I finished telling them about my sister and that now she has a bounty on my head. So we might not want to stay longer than we have to and they agreed. With that we waited for our stop in Denver and we got off the train and walked off who knows where.

All I knew was Annabeth and Grover were hungry,

"You guys didn't pack any money?" I asked and the nodded.

"We did but we left it behind on the bus when it exploded" Grover said and I signed.

"Alright I'll be right back" I said and walked off. Being a prince has its advantages and thanks to Hades I was able to have a credit card. I took out two hundred and left.

I got back I saw that they finished an Iris message before turning to me.

"Oh there you are Percy where were you?" Grover asked.

"Getting money, now come one I think there's a dinner around here" I said.

"Money you mean enough for one meal?" Grover asked and I shook my head.

"Enough for a lot…well depending on what the price is" I said and we continued down the street.

Once we made it to the dinner Grover and Annabeth ordered,

"You're not going to eat anything?" Annabeth asked and I shook my head.

"I don't eat human food that often and even if I did I would need blood" I said drinking some of the soda.

"B-blood?' Grover asked turning pale and I laughed.

"Don't worry Grover it can't be just any blood I need the blood of…how do I put this simple, um oh I know of my partner" I said and they were confused.

"Partner?" Annabeth asked "You have a partner?" she finished and I nodded.

"Yes I got one over seventy-one years ago" I said and that shocked them both.

"Wait so you haven't eaten normal food for seventy-one years?" Grover asked and I nodded.

"Yep but on the bright side I can still eat fruits" I said and they signed.

"Thank goodness I'd hate to think you couldn't eat period" Grover said and I shook my head.

"Nope which is why I didn't order from here, they have no fruit salads" I said and that was that.

Grover and Annabeth started eating while I looked at the road thinking about what to do next. I signed as I looked back at Grover and Annabeth who were finished. I just blinked at them,

"Hehe um Percy would it be terrible if we ordered more food?" Annabeth asked blushing. I just looked at them before laughing.

"Go ahead and Order as much as you want" I said and the smiled.

"Thanks Percy" they said and called for the waiter. I just smiled at them and started wondering how we were going to make it to LA. Once they were done I paid in cash, but before we left I heard a bake noise and looked outside and we turned to see someone coming towards the dinner.

He parked outside and started waking in even before he parked I knew who he was. Ares God of War, one of the Gods I didn't get along with. To our luck he stopped in front of us and smiled,

"Well, well if it isn't the daughter of Athena, Lord Glacier and a satyr" he said and sat down next to Annabeth who didn't like it.

"Hello Ares, it's been awhile" I said and he shrugged.

"Not long enough Punk," he said "Now I have a proposition for you if you're interested" he said and Annabeth glared.

"We're doing fine on our own" she said and he laughed.

"Right so how are you guys going to get to LA?" he asked and none of us answer and he just laughed "As I thought, well I have a way only if you do something for me" he said and I looked down.

"What is it Ares?" I asked and he smiled.

"Much better" he said "You see I left my shield on my date with my girlfriend at the water park across the way and I need someone to get it back" he said and I raised a brow.

"What's the catch?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Of course there's a catch, the only way you wouldn't go back is if there's something wrong with the place" I said and he laughed.

"Your paranoid kid, I just don't want to go back to a place I've already been," he said and started walking away "I'll be back by the end of the day" he said and left.

"I can't believe we have to do something for Ares" Annabeth said and Grover signed.

"Well we should go the days almost done" he said and we nodded and left.

We found the water park and went inside and it was so dark and empty, but on the bright side Annabeth took some t-shirts and a few other things from the gift shop. As for me I still feel un-eased about this.

"You ok Percy?" Grover asked and I shook my head.

"No, I find it weird that Ares would ask us to do something like this for him" I said and continued walking.

We made it to some kind of love ride and I looked down and saw the shield was on the boat.

"Grover you be on a look out while Annabeth and I go get the shield" I said and he nodded and I saw Annabeth blushing "What?" I asked her,

"You want me to go on the thrill of Love with you?" she asked and I laughed,

"Relax Annabeth, besides remember what I told you at the dinner, I have a partner I'm bounded to him no one else" I said and she calmed down a little and fallowed me down. Once down there we grabbed the shield and I saw a scarf in the boat as well. I took it and gave it to Annabeth.

"Here, fined someplace for Aphrodite's scarf" I said and she nodded putting it in her bag.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly until we heard a voice and a camera came out of nowhere.

"five minutes to show time" the voice said and Annabeth looked at the camera closer,

"Oh come on!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"This is Hephaestus's camera," she said "this was a trap!" she yelled.

To say I said so would be rude at this point of time so I kept quiet and I decided to get on the boot.

"Grover turn the water on!" I yelled and he nodded and used the flying shoes he somehow has and he went to the control panel.

"You have a plan?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm going to turn the water into ice and make it into a slide" I said and before she could say anything the water came one and I took my shot.

I managed to make it into a slid but the bad thing was I made it a little too fast. Thankfully I have good eye site so I told Annabeth to jump when the time was right. When we did we heard something come our way the same thing I heard before asking Grover to turn the water on.

"OK seriously what is that noise?" Annabeth asked and we didn't have to wait very long for the answer before we saw coming out of the shadows eight legged mechanical creatures.

"SP-SPI-SPIDERS!" Annabeth yelled before running the opposite direction and I fallowed. We went throw double doors and I froze them shut hopping they would keep the spiders out. We made it back to Grover before we heard.

 **And in three, two, one action!**

That's when we saw a camera right in front of us,

"Um, hey Olympians just passing by don't mind us," I said "but um if you guys wouldn't mind could you please give our complements to Ares and can someone please slap him for making me go throw a very long slide" I said.

"And making me go throw mechanical spiders!" Annabeth yelled and I smiled back the camera.

"Well I guess that all for today, thanks for checking and see you all later" I said "and that's a wrap" I said and the cameras turned off and I turned to them.

"Now come one we have a God of War to talk to" I said as we walked off.

 **Hope you all like the three new chapters and hopefully I won't stop and delay the others so please enjoy and remember only good reviews, I don't want to see any mean ones.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
